Through The Eyes Of Love
by Clairisant2000
Summary: AJ meets a woman that has a little something extra about her. But, the question is, will she tell him what her secret is?
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Through The Eyes Of Love

AUTHOR: Clairisant and Brenda

CLASSIFICATION: AJ/Other

FEEDBACK: Always welcome.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: For the purposes of this story, AJ has not retired.

CREDITS: A special thanks to our beta readers, Qupeydoll and Mary.

Chapter 1

Monday, May 23, 2005

0745 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

"Did you hear that Sebring's replacement would be here today?" Commander Harmon Rabb asked his partner, Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, as they rode the elevator up to JAG Headquarters that morning.

"Yep, I did," Mac responded. "Did you know she's a woman?"

"Well I would guess that a 'she' is a woman, Mac, how dumb do you think I am?"

With a snort Mac asked, "Is that a trick question, Harm?" Mac thought that she heard a stifled noise from the elevator's other occupant, but when she turned to look, the blonde woman was staring straight ahead like she hadn't heard a word that the other two were saying, even though it was a very small space.

"Funny, Mac. Did you hear that her name is Miranda Love? With a name like that I bet she's an old, bun wearing, horn rimmed glass biddy!" he laughed.

"She's a Judge, who cares what she looks like Commander Hormone?"

"Hey!" he protested at the cut down just as the elevator doors opened on their floor and the two of them got out, leaving the blonde Captain alone.

A short time later Bud and Sturgis walked into the bullpen and talk once again turned to the new Judge that none of them had ever met. Speculation seemed to be the order of the morning, and even Jen Coates was not immune to it. At the morning staff meeting Mac and Bud found out that they would be the first of the JAG lawyers to meet up with the new Judge. Harm was a bit disgruntled to find that the new case he had been given would take him out of the building for most of the day.

Late in the afternoon, Bud and Mac were in the break room having just finished up in the courtroom. Mac was complementing Bud on what a fine lawyer he was becoming and he was teasing her back that she was just saying that because he had beaten her on this one.

"No, Bud you are really impressing us all with your skills these days," she said as Harm came in looking for a cup of coffee.

"So was I right about Judge Love?" even as Harm asked that he snickered over the name.

"Right about what Commander?" Bud asked.

"He was predicting that she was an old biddy this morning in the elevator," Mac offered.

"I heard that she has a kid in college," Bud volunteered.

"See! I told you that she was old!" Harm chimed in.

"Harm, technically you are old enough to have a kid in college!" Mac teased.

"I am not!" he protested.

"Sure you are, Commander," Bud assured him. "If you stop and think about it, kids go to college today at seventeen or eighteen and if you were about that age when you had them, then you would only have to be thirty four or five to have a child in college, and you're forty, right?"

Trying to hide her laughter at the expression on Harm's face in her coffee mug, Mac nearly choked on the sip she took when he grumbled, "Well at least tell me if the rest of what I thought was true or not."

"What was it you thought, Commander?" asked Bud with a frown.

"That she would have a bun and be wearing glasses," Mac offered.

"Well, then you were right, Commander. She had a bun and glasses," Bud told him.

"See! I'm always right!" Harm crowed.

Just then Sturgis came into the break room also looking for coffee. He smiled and asked Harm, "Did you see the gorgeous new blonde upstairs?"

"No! Details man, details!"

"Well, she's about six feet tall with golden blonde hair, legs that just won't quit and eyes the color of sea foam green!" Sturgis informed his best friend and wondered why Mac started laughing.

"Good god how could I have missed her? What office does she work in?" Harm asked franticly.

"That sounds just like Judge Love. Is that who you mean Commander Turner?" Bud asked

"You have to be kidding!?" Harm exclaimed.

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was late Tuesday morning before Harm could get free from the interviews that he was conducting for his current case, to slip into the courtroom of Judge Love. He just had to get a glimpse of her after hearing Sturgis' description yesterday. Quietly taking a seat in the back row he stared mesmerized at the beautiful woman sitting behind the bench. Sturgis hadn't lied when he called her gorgeous, she was an absolute vision! Bud must have been wrong with the information that this woman could have a child old enough to be in college. She couldn't be any older than Mac, and there was no way that he could see Mac having a kid in college.

He wondered if she was often teased about her name, but shuddered at the thought of calling her Miranda. Harm decided on the spot that if she didn't have a nickname he would have to give her one when they started dating. Checking his watch, he decided that since court would dismiss for lunch in the next few minutes, he would wait for her in the hallway and invite her to join him. Harm ducked out of the courtroom before the lunch dismissal was called because he didn't want to be teased by Mac or Sturgis for being in there without any reason.

Taking up a spot near Judge Love's chambers he waited for her to come out, hoping that she wasn't having lunch in today. Ten minutes later the beautiful Captain emerging from her chamber door rewarded his wait. She didn't look washed out in her summer whites like he remembered Lauren Singer doing. Instead because she was more of a golden blonde, like Harriett, the uniform gave her a glow that he found immensely appealing. In the moment that he had paused to admire her, she had walked past him and he had to hurry to catch up with her long legged speed. "Captain Love!" he called out to get her to stop.

Miranda turned and stared at the tall Commander that had called out to her. "Yes, Commander?" she asked recognizing him from the elevator the day before.

As Harm caught up with her and introduced himself, he added his reason for stopping her, "I was just hoping that if you had no other plans for lunch if you might join me?"

"Thank you for the invitation, Commander, but I have several errands to run on my lunch hour today. Maybe another time?" she turned him down as gently as she could.

"I am sorry that this was so last minute, and I will ask again. It is a pleasure to have someone as lovely as you working just upstairs!" Harm gave her his famous Flyboy grin.

"I really must go, or I'll be late," she said checking her watch and then moving away to the elevator.

Harm also moved away, he didn't want to be caught up there by Mac or Sturgis, especially if they found out that the new Judge had shot him down. He was determined to ask her out again though; she was even lovelier close up than he had thought when he'd seen her sitting on the bench.

Wednesday, May 25, 2005

0700 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Mac checked her messages as soon as she got into her office the next morning and was surprised to find an anonymous email in her box. She was even more amazed when she read it! The peeping Tom case that she had been working was about to be dismissed because the key piece of evidence against Lieutenant Manx had been lost; this email told where it was! Sitting there staring at the message on her screen, Mac didn't know whether to believe it or not.

The email suggested that the plaster cast of the footprint taken outside of Petty Officer Carter's window that matched exactly Lieutenant Manx' shoes had fallen from the shelf that it had been on and landed in a box on the shelf below. If this were true, Mac would win her case and save PO Carter's credibility. After several minutes of considering her options, Mac felt that it couldn't hurt to call the evidence room and have them check out the possibility that this tip was correct.

To Be Continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When the phone rang a short time later, Mac was elated to learn that the evidence had been found. As she headed down to the evidence room to check things out she wondered where the mysterious email had come from.

Sturgis on the other hand was not thrilled about the discovery. It wasn't that he wanted a guilty man to go free, but he just hated to lose a case. After Lieutenant Manx was taken away, Sturgis congratulated Mac on winning and asked if she knew how the evidence had been found.

Not wanting to reveal the anonymous email, Mac simply told him she's had a hunch that had paid off.

"It must be nice to have hunches like that," he said shaking his head skeptically.

She just smiled as she walked off. The next day unbeknownst to Mac, Bud also received an email helping him with a case he and Harm were working on. Sergeant Dexter was suspected of embezzling money from the Marine Scholarship Fund. They knew he had motive and opportunity, but so far no trace of the money had been found, so there was nothing to charge him with.

The email that Bud received gave the false name that Dexter was using and the bank where he was hiding the money. Bud wanted to tell Harm right away what he had found, but he was in court for another fifteen minutes so Bud headed out to the hall to wait for him.

Court got out and Harm and Mac were heading back to the bullpen side by side discussing papers that needed to be filed. Harm was carrying an open file in his hands and they were about to go around the corner into the bullpen when Judge Love walked by them.

"Be careful Commander," she said and just kept walking.

Mac and Harm looked at each other bewildered by the warming, but since neither of them had a clue what it meant, they shrugged their shoulders and kept walking too.

Bud stopped at the water fountain to wait for Harm. After pushing the button several times and not getting any water Bud jammed his thumb down on it. Water shot high into the air and landed on the floor instead of the fountain basin. He stared at the mess for a moment and then went to find a janitor to mop up the spill.

Not seeing the spill, Harm's feet flew out from under him and the file he was holding went flying as well. Lying on his back looking up at the startled Mac, he heard his best friend say, "So you finally fell for her, Harm?"

Turning an evil glare at Sturgis, who was laughing his head off, and then at Mac, who was trying to stifle her laughter at the situation, Harm didn't know who to be madder at. It wasn't until the elevator door opened and Admiral Chegwidden stepped out to see Harm sprawled on the floor that he even attempted to get up. Just as Harm got to his feet, Bud and the janitor came into the hall as well.

Everyone was trying to explain what had happened to the Admiral at the same time. He simply held up his hand for silence and then nodded to Mac to give him the details. She explained all that she could and when she finished, Bud chimed it that it had all been his fault for hitting the fountain button too hard.

It wasn't until later in the day when Harm was sitting in his office thinking about asking Captain Love out again that he remembered her warning to be careful just before he took that spill in the hall. But she had been coming from the other way and could have had no idea that water was on the floor in the other hall. Harm was still baffled about what she could have been warning him about, and resolved to remember to ask her when they next met.

Thursday morning Sturgis and Captain Love arrived in the parking lot at the same time and Sturgis noticed that she was carrying an umbrella. It was a clear and sunny day, and the weatherman had said it was going to stay that way, so he asked her if she was afraid of getting sunstroke. Miranda just looked at him and shook her head with a smile. Later that day he was leaving the building for lunch and opened the door to find that it was pouring. Seeing Captain Love crossing the parking lot to her car with her umbrella open, he wondered if she had some advanced warning about the rain.

To Be Continued….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Friday, May 27, 2005

1830 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

It was Friday night and JAG Headquarters was nearly deserted. Judge Love had a dinner date that evening, but there was something she needed to do before her date picked her up. After changing into a lovely little silk evening dress in her chambers, she rode the elevator down one floor and entered the darkened bullpen. This was her third such visit this week so she knew her way around. She sat down at the most out of the way desk, which also meant that it was the least likely to be seen by anyone that just happened by. Not that anyone had happened by the other two times she had done this, but it always paid to take precautions.

Quickly sending off an anonymous email to Admiral AJ Chegwidden about a case that Lieutenant Commander Bud Roberts was going to be assigned, she got up and headed to the ladies room to refresh her makeup. Coming out of the bathroom, Randi checked her watch as she rounded the corner to the elevator. Because she was looking down at her wrist instead of where she was going she didn't see the man waiting at the elevator until it was too late.

Crashing into him, everything in her hands went flying and even as she bent down to gather up her scattered belongings, she began her apology. She was so flustered that it only slightly registered that the man had bent down to help her pick up her things. When the last items had been picked up, he stood and offered her a hand to help her to her feet. Randi found herself thinking that chivalry was not dead, when her eyes started to travel up the body of the man helping her.

He was tall, she could tell that by the length of his legs, and he certainly filled out the summer white uniform he was wearing in an impressive manner. Even though she had thought herself to be alone on that floor she was startled when she saw all the ribbons covering the left side of his chest. At first she had thought this man was a guard, but the ribbons said otherwise, then she saw the cover that was still tucked under his arm and all the gold braid on it. Her eyes met his and she saw the deepest richest chocolate brown eyes she had ever seen. His chiseled good looks were topped with a bald head that she had always found extremely sexy in men. The other thing that she found appealing was a set of broad shoulders and this man had that in spades. He looked like he was in his late fifties, but his body was firm and trim, he certainly took good care of himself!

Finally it registered to Randi that he was an Admiral. This must be the infamous AJ Chegwidden. The JAG himself! The one she had just sent an anonymous email to. The one that she had been waiting to meet all week. She had heard so many things about him and had looked forward to their meeting, but with one thing and another it had never happened. This was certainly not the way she had wanted to meet the great man!

AJ helped the beautiful woman to her feet after picking up the things that had scattered from her hands. She wasn't in uniform, so she couldn't be military, but she also didn't have a visitor's badge on. If she were a burglar he had to admire the new trend in robbery attire. Her sexy little silk dress left quite a lot of her lovely legs on display. She could however be a spy; Webb was always dressing up to the nines when he came schmoozing around. He hoped not though, she was lovely and he found that he could barely tolerate Webb and his ilk. She had a sweet voice as well as a beautiful face; her apology registered that fact for him. Now if he could get over his tongue-tiedness maybe he could respond to her.

To Be Continued….


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Are you lost, Ma'am? How did you get in here without a visitor's badge?" AJ asked.

It seemed like an eternity that she stood there staring at him, but in reality it had only been a few seconds. When he spoke her knees felt like they would melt, his voice was like his eyes! Rich deep and gave her visions of chocolate! "I work in the building, I don't need a visitor's badge. I'm Captain Miranda Love, the new Judge, and my guess would be that you're Admiral Chegwidden, the JAG himself?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes, I am. I'm pleased to finally meet you Judge Love. Were you on your way somewhere? You're all dressed up…"

"Yes, Sir, I have a date tonight."

"That doesn't surprise me. Someone as lovely as you wouldn't be sitting at home on a Friday night," he smiled at her.

"I'm going out with another Admiral, who's almost as handsome as you Sir."

"Handsome?" AJ laughed, "How long has it been since your last eye exam, Captain?"

"My last physical was two and a half months ago, and I have 20/20 vision, and I would love to stay here and argue your good looks Sir, but if I don't go now, I'm going to be late."

"The least I can do is walk you out. Is this other Admiral meeting you downstairs?"

"Glancing at her watch, she said, "Yes, and he should be here any minute."

"Well then let's get you to your date. Never let it be said that I stand in the way of true love," AJ told her as he put his hand under her elbow and guided her into the elevator pressing the button for the first floor.

"I don't think we need to worry about true love, Tom and I are just very good friends."

"Tom? And an Admiral…would that happen to be Tom Boone?" AJ asked with an odd look on his face.

"Yes it would, do you know Tom?"

"He and I have known each other for years, but I don't know how much of a friend he is if he didn't tell me about a lovely lady like yourself!"

"If you won't believe me when I tell you you're handsome, how can I believe you when you call me lovely?"

"Because we both own mirrors I'm sure, my dear Captain," he responded as they walked out the front door and into the parking lot.

Tom, seeing Miranda and AJ come out of the building together, approached them and said, "Are you trying to make time with my date, Chegwidden?"

"I was trying to convince her that she needed her eyes examined if she was dating an old seadog like you!" he retorted.

"I suppose you think she could do better with you?"

"Well, at least I don't have that goofy brush on my upper lip!" AJ taunted him.

"Now gentlemen, please no more fighting. The way I see it, the only way I could do better was if I had one of you on each arm," Miranda interjected.

"I never was one to share," AJ said. "But if you would like to compare the two of us, I would consider it an honor if you would go out with me tomorrow evening."

"I knew you were trying to make time with my girl!" Tom protested.

"Your 'girl', told me the two of you were 'just friends'," AJ assured him.

"And you know that's the truth Tom," Miranda said.

"Yes, but I live in hope that will change!"

"Well until it does, she is still free to see who she chooses," AJ declared.

"Yes, and I'd love to go out with you tomorrow evening AJ," taking out a small pad of paper from her purse she wrote down her home number and handed it to AJ, saying, "Why don't you call me tomorrow and we can firm up plans?"

"I will do just that," he said taking the paper and nodding at the two of them headed to his Escalade.

As Tom helped her into his car, Miranda turned to him and said, "What was all that talk about wanting more than a friendship, Tom? Were you trying to make Admiral Chegwidden jealous?"

"Nah, I was just taunting the old seadog. I know we have talked about a no strings attached sexual relationship, but nothing's been decided yet."

To Be Continued….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Tom, the reason that nothing was decided was because I was afraid that if we did start having sex- even if it was no strings attached- that we could end up ruining our friendship and that wouldn't be good for the children!"

Starting the car and getting on the way to the restaurant that he had made reservations at for that evening, Tom replied to her, "Randi the children are grown and married with a child of their own, do you really think that we would have that much effect on their lives?"

"Well I don't know about you and Josh, since he's only your nephew, but I know that if you and I were suddenly not on speaking terms that Nora would be very upset. She loves me and likes and respects you a lot. Plus it would make family holidays very awkward!"

"I can understand all that, but I thought that you were leaning towards a sexual relationship with me. Could it be that now you've met AJ and he is not family, even in the remotest terms, that you would rather hook up with him?"

"Tom I don't 'hook up' with anyone! And I resent the way you put that! I just met Admiral Chegwidden and don't know if I'll even like him. He has nothing to do with my making a decision to have sex with you or not!"

"I'm sorry Randi, I didn't mean that the way it sounded. It's just hard to come up with terms for a sexual relationship that is not emotionally based. You have to know that I respect you," he said shooting her a sideways glance that was all he could do and still watch the traffic around them.

"Is this all it comes down to Tom, whether I'll have a sexual romp with you?" Randi asked hurt at the way the conversation was going.

"Not at all! As I said, I like and respect you, Randi. And I only want to take this into a new arena if you are completely ready for it. With the health scares the way they are today, I just thought that the two of us could offer each other a release valve as it were. Nothing more or less than that. And if it comes to a choice I would rather we remain friends than lovers any day!" he told her reaching across the seat and squeezing her hand as it lay on her lap.

"I don't want to lose your friendship either Tom, can we just leave things as they are for right now?" she asked squeezing his hand back as they arrived at the restaurant.

"You bet we can," Tom replied and got out of the car to come around to her side and help her out.

Saturday, May 28, 2005

1800 EST

AJ's home

McLean, Virginia

AJ was preparing for his date with Miranda Love when his phone rang. Stepping into his shoes as he answered it, he almost came to attention in his own living room when he heard who was on the line. By the time the call was over he had already taken off his 'date' clothes and moving back into his bedroom he quickly donned his uniform. He was in the Escalade on his way to the White House when he flipped open his cell phone and called Miranda.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Miranda its AJ and I'm afraid that I'm going to have to cancel our date. I hope that you'll allow me to reschedule, but tonight I've been called to the White House for a meeting."

"I understand AJ. The terrorist thereat is much more important than our dinner, and I would be happy to go out with you if you call again. Now drive safely and I'll talk to you soon," Randi said and hung up with a smile that he wanted to reschedule.

AJ clicked his cell phone closed wondering how she knew about the high-level top-secret meeting. That was until he arrived and saw Tom Boone there. AJ figured that he must have told her. He now wondered just how close of friends they were if Tom was telling her top-secret things!

To Be Continued….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

That evening after the meeting AJ decided to stop by the office and catch up on some of the constant paperwork that was on his desk. His date had been preempted and he had no other plans so he might as well get some work done.

Sitting down at his desk he turned on his computer and logged into his email account. It was unusual for him to get many messages on his work account, but every now and then there was one so he made a habit of checking at least once a day. The little letter came up on the screen announcing that he had mail and with a resigned sigh, AJ opened the message that didn't list a sender or a subject line. It was a short and cryptic message that AJ had no clue as to the basis of it. It read: I know you're not guilty and I have your back on this one.

He sat there and read and reread the message, but still he couldn't figure out what it meant. Of course he wasn't guilty! But guilty of what? And someone saying they had his back, but not signing the email? This was very strange. Needless to say, that was the end of any hope of getting paperwork done that evening!

Picking up the phone, AJ called Bud and asked him to come down to the office. He apologized that it was a Saturday evening, but said it was important. Bud was somewhat of a computer expert and if anyone could figure out where this email came from, he could. AJ spent most of the time that he was waiting for Bud to arrive standing and staring out of his long office windows, with his hands linked behind his back.

When Bud got there, AJ showed him the message that he had received and Bud admitted to getting a very similar one earlier in the week. "Did the message you received refer to this also? And if so, do you have any idea what this is talking about?" AJ questioned him.

"No Sir, my email was about the Dexter embezzlement case."

"What exactly did it say?" AJ wanted to know.

"It said that Dexter had the money hidden under a false name. It gave the fake name and the bank where the money was kept."

"And you had it checked out?"

"Yes Sir and it was right on the money…so to speak," Bud chuckled a bit at his own attempt at humor.

"I see, but what made you feel that it was a reliable source?"

"I didn't know if it was or not Sir, but I felt that there wasn't any reason not to check it out, I mean you know the old saying, 'leave no stone unturned'," Bud replied.

"Well do you have any idea what this message could mean?"

"No, Sir, but I see that this came through on your work account."

"Why does that have any significance?"

"Well that would lead me to believe that it has something to do with work rather than your personal life. Can you think of anything that it could mean?"

"No, if I did I would've told you, Bud. Can you trace where these emails are coming from?"

"I'm sure I can Sir. It might take a little time, but I should be able to find out where they were sent from."

"Okay Bud, get on it and let me know as soon as you have something. And thanks again for coming in on a Saturday night."

"No problem, Sir," Bud said and told AJ that he needed some time at the computer. AJ nodded and left him alone to work.

AJ didn't sleep very well that night and he fretted about the cryptic message all the next day. He was trying to get his mind off of it by doing yard work. However it didn't work very well. Since Monday was Memorial Day and the offices were closed, AJ would have to wait until Tuesday to get any more information on the emails and by then he was more frustrated than he could ever remember being.

To Be Continued….


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tuesday, May 31, 2005

0730 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

When AJ arrived at his usual early hour he was surprised to find Ensign Eloise Yancy already there. She had been brought in to take Harriett's place when she had left active service to stay at home and raise her family. There was coffee made in the break room and it was just the way he liked it. He greeted the Ensign and then thanked her for the coffee as he headed to his office. Once there it hit him that a couple of mornings last week he had noticed that she had been in the office when he arrived. It was unusual for anyone other that Mac to be there any before the dot of 0800.

At 0800 EST Petty Officer Jennifer Coates buzzed through on the intercom to announce that the SECNAV was there to see the Admiral. AJ was shocked and concerned as to what this could be about, he knew that they didn't have an appointment. Then he thought that it might have something to do with his meeting at the White House on Saturday. All this ran through his head as he walked to the door to open it and greet Edward Sheffield.

"Admiral, we need to talk privately," Sheffield said before AJ could get a word out.

"Yes, Sir, come into my office," AJ offered and stood aside to let Sheffield go in first. Then he said to Jen, "No calls, Petty Officer."

"Yes Sir!" she said.

Once the office door was closed, Sheffield turned to AJ and said, "I hate to be the one to do this AJ, but I wouldn't allow anyone else to do so. I'm afraid that I have to inform you that there has been a report of sexual harassment by someone under your command."

Sheffield had only paused for a moment to take a breath before going on, but AJ didn't know that and interjected, "Someone in this office? I don't believe it! We're a well oiled team here, almost like a family, I just can't believe that anyone here would do something like that!"

"Then this is going to come as even more of a shock than I thought it would. The charges have been drawn up and I'm afraid I am going to have to put you on leave status until this matter is settled. You see, AJ, the complaint is that you have been harassing someone in this office."

"This is some kind of joke, right?" AJ asked incredulously.

"No I'm afraid that it's not. I am going to have to ask you to leave the office now and Commander Rabb will be in charge until the matter is settled."

"Rabb? Why not Colonel Mackenzie? She's my Chief of Staff, she would be better suited to being left in charge!"

"She can't be AJ, she's involved in the case as well," Sheffield told him.

"Mac?! Are you trying to tell me that Mac…Colonel Mackenzie has accused me of sexual harassment?"

"No, I'm not trying to tell you that, I can't talk about the case any more than I already have with you. Suffice to say that she is involved and that you will be meeting with the prosecuting attorney as soon as I have briefed him on the case. I suggest that you contact your attorney."

"This is some kind of nightmare! There is no way that I would ever do something like that Mr. Secretary! I thought that you knew me better than that!"

"What I know has no bearing on the case. Someone has brought these charges and they have to be investigated, just like any other charges of this kind would be. You must understand that."

"Yes, I understand that and believe it to be true, but everyone has a right to face his accuser and I would like to know whom that is in this case," AJ stated trying to remain calm.

"All that will be revealed to you when the charges are presented, AJ. I'd like to tell you more, I know how you must be feeling, but I just can't."

"No Sir, with all due respect, I don't think that you can know how I am feeling, unless someone has brought these kinds of charges on you before!" he declared as he moved to his desk to gather up his things in preparation to leaving his office while these ridiculous charges were sorted out.

To Be Continued….


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

AJ left the office with his briefcase in his hand and his cover tucked under his arm. He passed Coates without a word and almost cringed when she called the traditional, "Admiral on deck!" Everyone in the bullpen came to attention and stayed that way as AJ passed through the room without saying a word. He went directly to the elevator and left the building without speaking to anyone.

The SECNAV asked the Petty Officer in AJ's outer office to call in Lieutenant Commander Roberts to see him right away. Moments later Bud arrived, was announced, and admitted to the office. Standing at attention Bud waited to find out what was going on. Something was up and all the office was abuzz about it as soon as the SECNAV had arrived and then just a short time later the Admiral leaving the way he had. "Lieutenant, I am assigning you a case. I know that there isn't a lawyer in this office that would want to take this one, therefore, I'm making it an order."

"I'll do my best. What is the case Sir?"

"Admiral Chegwidden has been charged with sexual harassment of someone in this office. You will be prosecuting the case. Here is the file and I expect nothing less than your best work on this, Lieutenant!" Sheffield said as he handed over the file to Bud, and then added, "You will investigate the case and if the allegations are found to be true you will pursue justice in the matter to the fullest extent of your ability!"

"Admiral Chegwidden? I just can't believe that to be true Sir! There has to be some mistake!" Bud protested.

"There's no mistake, Lieutenant. I wouldn't have come here unless there was some credence to the charges. You will investigate without allowing your personal feelings to influence you in this matter! Am I understood?"

"Yes, Sir! And if the allegations are not founded, Sir?"

"Then the charges will be dropped and no more will be heard of the matter! Are there any further questions, Lieutenant?"

"No Sir, not at this time. I can refer any questions to Colonel Mackenzie, she'll be in charge while Admiral Chegwidden is out of the office, won't she?"

"No Lieutenant, I'm afraid that she won't. When you read the file, you will find that she is involved in the case. I am leaving Commander Rabb in charge."

"Oh, yes Sir!"

"Dismissed Lieutenant!" Bud left the office, surprised that his legs would carry him. He was so shocked that he didn't know quite what to do.

Going to his office he sat down and began to read the file that the SECNAV had given him. He was even more shocked when he finished than when he had started. His first stop would be to talk to Colonel Mackenzie and then he would have to face Admiral Chegwidden with the charges.

Bud got to his feet and headed to Mac's office, he needed to talk to her before he could do anything else. He just didn't know what he was going to say to her! Finding her sitting at her desk reading something on her computer monitor, he knocked on the door jam and waited to be acknowledged.

"Hi, Bud, come on in, what can I do for you?" Mac said cheerfully, she'd had her four cups of coffee already this morning and was ready to face the day.

Entering her office he closed the door, walking across the small room as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders, he took a seat.

Mac looked at him strangely, this was not normal behavior for Bud, "Bud what's wrong? You look like you just lost your best friend?…Oh god is something wrong with Harriett or one of the children? Is it the twins?" She got up from her seat and came around the desk to sit in the chair next to Bud's and put her arm around his shoulders.

"No, Ma'am, I got my next assignment from the SECNAV this morning, and I'm supposed to investigate to see if there are grounds to file charges against Admiral Chegwidden for sexual harassment…"

Rearing back and dropping her arm from his shoulders, Mac gasped and exclaimed, "Bud you have to be kidding! The Admiral? There is no way that he would ever do something like that! Who in the world would accuse him of such a thing?!"

To Be Continued….


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"The allegations have been reported by an anonymous source, stating that they witnessed him harassing you."

"Bud, that's ludicrous!" Mac protested.

"The file says that he threatened your career if you reported it, so that's why someone filed the charges on your behalf."

"Bud, are you hearing yourself?! You're talking about the Admiral, the most honorable man we both know! How can you sit there and tell me that you honestly believe he did this horrible thing?"

"Ma'am, whether I believe it or not, I was ordered to take the case, so I need to investigate the charges. That's why I came to you first, before going to see Admiral Chegwidden."

"My god is that why the SECNAV was here this morning? And AJ left? Has he been relieved of duty?"

"Ma'am, since I'm prosecuting the case, you might not want to be that familiar about the Admiral in my presence."

"Bud you know what you're alleging didn't happen."

Standing Bud said, "I know you feel that you have to deny the charges because he threatened your career. But if the allegations prove to be true, it will be his career on the line, not yours. Now I have to go see Admiral Chegwidden about the charges," he turned to leave her office.

AJ noticed that his hands on the wheel were shaking; he simply couldn't believe what the SECNAV had said to him that morning. Sexual harassment charges?! Against him?! Sarah?! Then shaking his head, he thought, 'If Colonel Mackenzie is involved in the case…involved? So does that mean she is a witness or the one that filed the charges? If she's a witness, then who in the hell could have filed the charges? If she filed, what is she basing the charge on?

Then, as if a flashback played in his mind, the 'almost' kiss in his bedroom nearly eight years ago replayed in his mind. Could she really consider that sexual harassment, when I stopped? If that's what she is basing it on then why wait all these years? Then another scene flashed through his mind…Sarah…Mac…Colonel Mackenzie, kissing him after they rescued Josh Pendry. So if she was basing the case on him almost kissing her, how could she justify the kiss she gave him? He just couldn't understand what all this could mean. He wondered how long it would take to clear up this matter; he figured he'd better call Bud when he got home. He knew that Bud would defend him with all his heart.

Mac sat in her office and calculated how long it would take the Admiral to get home after leaving JAG Headquarters, she knew it would take about forty five minutes, so she sat there drumming her fingers on her desk for the next seventeen minutes before picking up the phone and dialing his number.

The phone started ringing the moment AJ opened the front door, thinking that he'd have to put his call to Bud off, he hoped it wasn't a telemarketer, he was NOT in the mood! Picking up the phone, he growled, "Chegwidden," into the receiver.

"Sir, its Mac."

"What the hell are you doing calling me?"

"Sir I just wanted you to know that I had nothing to do with the charges and I will continue to deny them as I did with Bud this morning!"

"First off, what are the charges that you're denying?" AJ demanded.

"Oh Sir, I would have thought that the SECNAV would have at least told you what the charges were!" Mac exclaimed in amazement.

"Well, he didn't, he said he would allow the prosecuting attorney to do that. And suggested that I call mine! I was about to call Bud when I got in and the phone was ringing."

"Sir, Bud is already on his way to see you…"

He interrupted her to say, "Since when did he develop ESP and know that I would need him…"

This time it was her interrupting him, "No Sir, that's not why he's coming to see you…"

"Bud? He's prosecuting the case?" he asked incredulously.

To Be Continued….


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Yes, Sir and he's none to happy about it, he's only following the SECNAV's orders."

"I would still like to know who brought these charges. The SECNAV did say that you were involved? Are you being charged too?"

"Oh god Sir, I don't even know how to say this…someone has accused you of making advances to me and threatening my career if I reported you," she sighed nearly in tears.

"Mac that's preposterous!"

"I know Sir and that's what I tried to tell Bud, but he just kept assuring me that it would be your career on the line not mine if the charges were true."

"How do we convince him that they aren't, Mac?"

"I don't know. I don't think Bud wants to believe they are true, but he's been ordered to investigate them."

"Then we'll just have to convince him they're false."

"How do you propose we go about doing that? Every time I denied the charges to him he thought I feared your retaliation."

AJ snorted, "I've never known you to fear anyone Mac, not even me!"

"You're right Sir, you're the kindest and gentlest man I've ever known and there's no way I could ever believe that you would ever harm anyone!"

When AJ had come home, he'd left the front door open in his hurry to answer the phone. This left just the screen door between the living room and Lieutenant Commander Bud Roberts who had just waked up to the door in time to hear AJ say, "Mac you'd better believe I've hurt plenty of people in my past and would have no hesitation to do it again if there was cause for it. You'd better believe I wanted to hurt someone when I heard these charges!"

Bud's briefcase slipped from his suddenly lifeless fingers and this alerted AJ that there was someone behind him at the open door. With the phone still at his ear, staring at the horrified look on Bud's face, he said into the phone, "Mac I have to go, Bud just heard what sounded like me threatening you."

"Sir, put him on the phone, and I'll tell him that it wasn't a threat."

"Like he's going to believe that, when the whole case is based on me threatening your career if you reported me. I need to go now and talk to Bud."

"Now I'm sorry for calling and making things worse."

"Never be sorry for being a friend Mac." AJ hung up and said to Bud, "Come in Lieutenant Roberts, I don't suppose you'd find it humorous to learn that when the SECNAV told me to call my lawyer I was planning on calling you. Mac was just telling me that you're going to be on the other side this time."

"Sir the SECNAV wanted me to take the case, but even though I am arguing for the prosecution, I feel that I should tell you that contact with Colonel Mackenzie is not advisable until this is settled."

"I don't suppose you'd like to listen to an explanation for what you just heard?"

"No Sir, you should talk to your own attorney about that." Bud asked if he could sit down and AJ nodded for him to do so. Sitting down on the couch, Bud opened his briefcase and brought out the case file. Opening it he said, "Sir, we have an eye witness report that you were seen groping Colonel Mackenzie in the supply closet, and that when she tried to fend off your advances, you threatened her career if she reported what happened."

"Bud, that's ludicrous! First, I've never been in the supply closet with Colonel Mackenzie. Second, if I were going to make advances to a woman, it would not be in a supply closet. And third, if I did have designs on Colonel Mackenzie, why would I have waited nine years before acting on them?"

"These are all good points to bring up with your attorney, I'm just here to inform you of the charges and that I will be conducting a formal investigation."

"You could start by interviewing me and I'm telling you that the allegations are unfounded!"

"So you're telling me Sir that there has never been a contact of a less than professional nature between you and Colonel Mackenzie?"

Instantly the two incidents that he had thought of on his drive home, flashed through his mind. Bud seeing the look on AJ's face, said, "So there has been, Sir?"

To Be Continued….


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Reluctant to mention the two minor incidents, but knowing that Bud should be aware of the truth, AJ sat down with a sigh and said, "Do you remember the night I threw a party to introduce my daughter, Francesca to everyone at JAG?"

"Yes Sir."

"Mac was upset because Dalton had been killed by the man who was stalking her and I was trying to comfort her. In a moment of weakness, I almost kissed her."

"Hadn't she been drinking that night, Sir?"

"She had," he reluctantly admitted.

"So you saw it as a chance to take advantage of her, isn't that right Sir?" Bud questioned even though he hated the words that were coming out of his mouth. He wouldn't be doing his job if he didn't pursue this line of questioning.

"I didn't take advantage of her, Lieutenant, the kiss didn't happen! I stopped myself when I realized what I was about to do. And just for the record she was sober by the time she got to the party."

"And that was the ONLY time that something like that happened?"

"No, there was one other occasion. After we had saved Josh Pendry's life, she kissed me…"

"She kissed you Sir?" Bud interrupted.

"Yes, and on the cheek at that. It was a kiss of celebration that we found the child alive."

"Those were the only times that the two of you had contact like that?"

"Well, if you want to get technical, I have held her in my arms on two separate occasions!" AJ told him with a frown.

"And that was when, Sir?" Bud asked taking notes.

"On the night of her engagement party when we danced and the other was also on the dance floor at some reception that we were all attending! I don't think anyone could have considered either of the occasions 'groping' and neither of them took place in a supply closet!"

"You do understand that I have to ask you these questions Admiral?" Bud almost apologized for doing his job almost too well.

"Yes I do, Lieutenant, and I commend you for your professional attitude in a situation that is as uncomfortable as this one. Are there any more questions that you want to ask me?"

Bud looked hesitant, but then nodded, "Maybe I should ask for an explanation of what I heard as I came up to the door, Sir?"

With a half smile, AJ said, "I was wondering if you would. Ma…Colonel Mackenzie called to assure me that she had not been the one to instigate the charges and we were talking about finding a way to convince you that they were unfounded. She was telling me that she had tried to deny the charges to you and that every time she did you thought she was in fear of what I would do to her career if she talked. I told her that I had never known her to fear anyone, even me. She made a comment that she didn't believe that I could ever hurt anyone and my answer to her was what you heard. I was of course talking about my SEAL days and what I'd had to do in the line of duty. And of course I am angry about these charges because they aren't true and no one will tell me who has even filed them against me!"

"Sir, the report came in as an anonymous tip to the sexual harassment hot line. And even though we now have a name of the person that made the report, I am not at liberty to reveal it at this time."

"As much as that frustrates me Bud, I do understand."

"Well I think that's all I need for now, Sir. Is there anything I can do for you, that doesn't involve the case?"

"Did you ever discover where those anonymous emails were coming from?" AJ asked him.

"Yes Sir they were sent from the bullpen. I was able to track them to the far desk in the corner that no one is assigned to right now."

It was then that AJ remembered Ensign Yancy and the fact that she had been in the office early on a few occasions. Could she be the one sending the anonymous emails? "This morning when I came into work, Ensign Yancy was already there, and then I remembered that she had also been there early a few days last week. That would have given her time alone to send them."

Hearing the name, Bud gave a start of surprise; he covered it well and said to AJ, "I'm not sure that I can discuss this with you anymore, Sir."

To Be Continued….


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"What do you mean?" AJ questioned.

"Do realize that those emails pertain to this case as well? Or at least the one sent to you," Bud asked.

"No, I hadn't. I hadn't even thought of that!"

"That's why I can't talk with you about it any longer, I'm sorry Sir," Bud told him.

With a resigned sigh AJ said, "Alright Lieutenant, if there's nothing else you need, I guess we're done."

Sadly Bud replied, "Yes Sir, and once again I'm sorry about all this."

Getting to his feet and showing Bud to the door, AJ answered him, "There's nothing to be sorry for, you're just doing your job."

Once Bud had gone AJ picked up the phone to call Commander Turner, when he came on the line AJ said, "Commander it seems I'm in need of a good attorney."

"I've been in court all morning Sir, but I know that the office has been a buzz about something. Why don't you fill me in on what's going on."

After explaining the situation AJ asked, "So would you be willing to take on my defense?"

"Yes of course Sir. I can't believe these charges are true and we should have no trouble proving your innocence. Why don't I drop over after work today and we can discuss things?"

"That sounds like a good plan. If you don't have any plans for dinner I could make us something here and we can eat while we work."

"There's no need for that Sir. I can always pick up something on the way home when we're done."

"I enjoy cooking and since we both have to eat, and there's no more effort in cooking for two than one, I would be glad to do it."

"Alright then, thank you Sir. I'll see you at 1830."

"See you then Commander."

While the conversation between Sturgis and the Admiral was going on, Harm had finally gotten the details of what was happening and had called Mac into his temporary office. Coates showed Mac in when she arrived and closed the door behind her as she left at Harm's request. "Mac why didn't you come to me when this happened? I would have protected you!"

"Protected me from what, Harm?" Mac demanded to know.

"You know very well what! There's no need to deny it to me, I believe that the Admiral did this to you, after all Brumby was right when he said that every male in this office is a little in love with you!"

"Will you stop and think about what you're saying!? The Admiral would never hurt any of us!"

"There's no need to keep protesting about this! Mac we have an eye witness!" Harm assured her.

"Then your eye witness needs glasses! He never laid a hand on me!"

"Then why would someone say that he had? That just doesn't make sense Mac!"

"None of this makes any sense, its all absurd!" Mac insisted.

"Well, I'll help Bud get to the bottom of this! You can go now Mac."

That afternoon Sturgis and Bud wanted to get together with Mac and hear her side of the matter. They agreed to meet in the conference room at 1400, but Bud was held up by a phone call. As they sat there waiting for him to arrive, Sturgis said to Mac, "That was a really lucky bit of detective work that you pulled off to find the Manx footprint."

The door to the room opened and Bud walked in as Mac answered Sturgis, "I really can't take all the credit for it, someone sent me an anonymous email suggesting that it had fallen off the shelf and I just called down to the evidence room to have them look."

"You say you got an email, Colonel?" Bud asked as he sat down at the table.

"Yes, why?" she responded.

"Because, both the Admiral and I have gotten anonymous emails about cases too."

"Wow, I wonder who this all-seeing assistant could be?" Mac wondered out loud.

"I don't know, but I'm working on finding out," Bud replied. "Maybe we should get back to the case at hand though?"

"Good idea," Sturgis replied. "Now Colonel, why don't you tell us what really happened in the supply closet with Admiral Chegwidden?"

"Absolutely nothing! We were never in the supply closet together," Mac insisted.

"Then how do you explain the eye witness account of him harassing you?" Bud asked.

To Be Continued….


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"As I told Harm earlier, your eye witness needs glasses! Nothing happened!"

"You've talked to Commander Rabb about this?"

"He called me into his office and asked why I hadn't come to him with it. I told him, like I have been telling everyone all day that this didn't really happen. I don't know why someone would drum up charges like this, but I would sure like to talk to this person!"

"Well, what do you think would make Ensign Yancy file a report like this, if it wasn't true?" Bud asked truly puzzled.

"Eloise Yancy?" Mac questioned.

"Yes," Bud answered.

"My guess would be 'a woman scorned'!" Mac mumbled.

"Colonel, what do you mean scorned? Do you know something we don't?" Sturgis asked.

"Only that she's been throwing herself at the Admiral since she replaced Harriett and he has never even noticed her doing it," she sighed.

"Why would that make her file charges such as these? If she's interested in him, why do something that would hurt and humiliate, and damage his career?" Bud asked frowning.

"Maybe she was feeling hurt and humiliated," Mac offered with a thoughtful look.

"But you said that he never even noticed that she was flirting with him. I could understand if she were feeling ignored," Sturgis offered.

"If she wanted him to notice her, why not say that he was harassing her, instead of Mac?" Bud questioned.

"Because, if she said that he could easily deny it and it would be her word against a two star Admiral's. The way she has done this puts him in a vicious circle. The more I denied that the events happened, the more you thought I was just afraid of what he would do to my career. Instead of believing me, my denial perpetuated the circle!" Mac reasoned.

"And if this went to an Admiral's mast there would be a permanent black mark on his record, even if the charges were found false," Sturgis chimed in.

"So now that you both do believe me, what can we do to get this cleared up and the Admiral back behind his desk where he belongs?!" Mac wanted to know.

"We need to come up with a plan to make her recant the charges," Sturgis suggested.

"Or trap her into admitting that they're false!" Bud exclaimed.

After some thought, Mac said, "The only way to do something like that would be to make her mad enough to lose control and then let the truth spill out."

"Well I know how to make Harriett that mad, but how do you do it with someone you don't know?" Bud asked.

"How could you make sweet little Harriett that mad?" Sturgis wondered.

"All I have to do is accidentally remind her of how I tricked her into Jimmy's name," sighed Bud.

"Okay that's all well and good, but we need to come up with something to make Ensign Yancy that mad…" Mac paused, thinking hard at what might do that. Then in a flash it came to her! "Hey how about this?" she asked. "She seems to want to publicly humiliate him, what if we were to let it leak out that he was going to retire instead of allowing the charges to go public!?"

"That just might work!" Bud cheered.

"Bud and I could have that conversation within her hearing, her reaction to that might give us something to go on and we could adlib it from there," was Sturgis' suggestion.

"That sounds like it might be our only option," Bud replied.

"And if that doesn't work, I could hold her down and beat the truth out of her!" Mac muttered.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that, Colonel," Sturgis sighed.

"You do that," she smirked.

Once the plan was made, the three of them agreed that the best time to put it into action the next morning right after the staff meeting.

As they were coming out of the conference room, Harm saw them and called out to Bud to join him in his office so they could talk. Behind closed doors, Harm asked him, "So where are you with the Admiral's case?"

"Well, Sir, I've interviewed both the Admiral and the Colonel and they both tell the same story. Now I'm going to set up a meeting with the witness and see if I can get some more details."

"Just who is this witness?" Harm wanted to know.

"I promised the SECNAV that I would protect her anonymity until we get to the preliminary hearing, Sir," Bud replied.

Harm was about to try and pry the information out of Bud when the phone rang and because of the importance of the call, he had to dismiss Bud.

To Be Continued….


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

There was simply nothing left to do around the house by that morning! He'd done all the cleaning that he could do. Since he had a housekeeper that came in twice a week, there wasn't even much of that. He kept the yard work up, so there had been very little to do there. He had even washed the Escalade by hand after Sturgis had left from their meeting last night! With nothing left to do, AJ decided that he needed a trip into town just to get away from the house. He couldn't remember the last vacation he took that hadn't involved a trip somewhere, most of them to Italy to see Francesca. He never took time off just to have time off and he was going stir crazy. Hell he had even gotten up this morning and had his uniform half on before he remembered that he was not allowed to go into the office…he was on LEAVE!

Wednesday, June 1, 2005

1245 EST

The Mall

Falls Church, Virginia

After running a few errands in town, AJ decided to stop at Callisto's for lunch. He didn't get to eat at his favorite place very often midweek. AJ wasn't the only one that enjoyed Callisto's, Judge Miranda Love and her daughter also liked to meet there for an occasional lunch. Miranda, Nora, and her one year old grandson, Randy, were just finishing up their meal when Nora said that she needed to use the restroom. Miranda told her that they would be fine so Nora left her mother and son at the table alone.

It was then that AJ arrived and was shown to a table next to them. He sat down and rather than picking up the menu that the hostess left with him, he was looking around waiting for his waiter to arrive. Miranda and he made eye contact as his gaze came to her table. They smiled at each other and because the tables were close enough that they could talk without disturbing the other dinners, AJ said, "Hello." After getting a cheerful 'hello' in response, he added, "I'd heard around the office that you had a child. He's cute, what's his name?"

With a startled look on her face Miranda looked at her grandson for just a moment and then back at AJ, she chuckled and said, "His name is Randy, my daughter Nora, named him after me."

"He's your…grandson?" AJ asked completely astonished.

"Yes my daughter Nora is twenty one and married to Tom Boone's nephew. Josh's father was Terrance Boone, Tom's brother."

"Oh," AJ said. "I didn't realize that there was a family connection between you and Tom."

"A tenuous one, yes, but we are the only family either of the children have. Josh's parents were killed in car accident three years ago, and my husband was killed in action in the Gulf War."

"He was Navy as well?"

"Yes. Navy all the way. Darrel would have been upset that Nora didn't follow in the family tradition, but I'm happy as long as she is."

"So what did she choose rather than the Navy life?"

"She's a social worker with Family Services, Josh is a police officer, and I think this little guy," she indicated her grandson, "Is going to grow up to be President one day."

A beautiful young blonde came up to Miranda's table and sat down, with a laugh she said, "Oh mom you know he's going to grow up to be a lawyer and then a judge just like his grandma."

With a smile AJ said, "I still find it hard to believe that your mother is old enough to be a grandmother."

Miranda blushed just a little and introduced Nora and AJ to each other. After they greeted each other, Miranda apologized and said that they had to be going because her lunch break was over.

Nodding and rising as they prepared to leave, AJ said to Miranda, "I hope to see you again soon."

"If you want to, you will," she replied with a grin.

AJ found himself smiling as he finished up his errands that afternoon. With all that was going on in his life, he was surprised that he had something to smile about, but the thought of seeing Miranda again and that she seemed to want to see him also, was promising. He wondered if she had heard about the charges against him and what she thought about it if she had. She had to know something was going on since he had been at lunch on a weekday without his uniform. But she'd been pleasant and cheerful so if she did know what was going on, it didn't seem to matter.

To Be Continued….


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Thursday, June 2, 2005

1015 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

As arranged, Bud and Sturgis met at the copy machine after the morning staff meeting. They greeted each other as if it were an accident that they both needed to use the machine at the same time and then making sure Ensign Yancy was within earshot; they began their little act for her benefit.

Sturgis started the by-play, "Bud I've talked to the Admiral about the charges and he is worried about the ramifications to his career if this goes to an Admiral's Mast even if he is found innocent."

"And so he should be! No matter what the outcome this will leave a black mark on his record."

"Well, I talked that over with him and he's made a decision based on that assumption."

"What would that be?"

Glancing around like he was checking if anyone was listening to what he was about to tell Bud, Sturgis was really checking if they had Ensign Yancy's full attention. She had her head down like she was reading something on her desk, but he knew she hadn't turned the page of the file that was open before her since they had started to talk. "The Admiral's decided to take immediate retirement rather than let the charges go public," Sturgis said.

What Sturgis and Bud hadn't noticed, because they were so focused on the Ensign, was that Harm had come into the bullpen from the break room, with the coffee in his hand that he had just gotten himself, and heard every word of that last statement. Not really surprised at what he had just heard, Harm nodded and said, "I'm not surprised that he chose that course of action. Wise move on his part." Then he headed straight for Mac's office. Entering and closing the door behind him, he started speaking before Mac could ask what he wanted, "Mac, the Admiral's retiring rather than face the charges! So you see you don't have to worry about his revenge now!" Sitting on the edge of her desk as close to her as he could get, Harm took hold of both her hands and added, "Now why don't you tell me what he really did to you?"

She looked at him in astonishment, could Harm really know the Admiral that little after all these years? "Harm, as I told you before, nothing happened between us! That conversation you overheard was meant for Ensign Yancy. She was the one that filed the false charges and we were hoping that if she thought the Admiral was going to get off scott-free, she might react badly enough to somehow blurt out the truth!"

A bit disappointed that their fearless leader hadn't turned out to have feet of clay, or at least a libido he couldn't control after all, Harm hid his feelings and replied, "Oh, I see. Well I'd better get back to work. Wouldn't want the Admiral to find his desk buried in paperwork if he's going to be back soon."

Meanwhile out in the bullpen, with Harm's unwitting comment lending credence to what Sturgis had announced, Eloise Yancy's head turned and she was now unashamedly listening to the conversation that was not going the way she had planned things at all!

"Does he realize that an unexpected retirement at this time will lead people to believe that the charges are true?" Bud asked.

Shaking his head, Sturgis told him, "Bud, he assured me that they weren't true and I believe him!"

"So do I, but I'm just stating how it will look.'

Jumping to her feet, more angry than she could ever remember being, Eloise fumed! She wanted the man punished for what he had done to her! She loudly declared, "Not only are those charges true, but he also tried the same thing with me in that very same supply closet! I, of course, rejected him! I mean who would want an old man like that!?"

After Harm had left her office Mac had booted up her computer and checked her email. She had received another anonymous email! This one was odd, but so far each one that had been received had been right on the money, so Mac decided to see if this one was too.

To Be Continued….


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Mac came out of her office in time to hear Ensign Yancy's tirade, but appeared to be ignoring it as she approached the Ensign's desk. Announcing in a soft voice that she just needed to borrow a pen for a moment, Mac opened the top left drawer of the desk and appeared to search for one. Before Eloise could stop her, Mac pulled out an 8x10 picture of the Admiral. She looked directly at Eloise and said, "If you don't want him, why do you have a picture of him in your desk?"

Bud, Sturgis, and Eloise stood there in open-mouthed amazement. Eloise reacted first and grabbed the picture out of Mac's hands, but it was too late, it had been seen and there could only be one explanation for it.

"I…I…I…" she couldn't seem to find any words.

Turning to her, Bud asked, "So how much of the rest of what you told us has been a lie, Ensign?" At the stern look on his face, she broke down and started crying. Before long she had confessed the entire story. Sturgis called a guard and had her taken into custody until charges could be filed against her. Mac went into her office to call AJ and give him the good news.

"Chegwidden," AJ said as he answered the phone.

"Sir, it's Mac, and I have some really good news. We worked out a plan to get Ensign Yancy to admit that the charges she filed were a lie. She just did so, and you should be getting official word soon that the charges are going to be dropped. I just couldn't wait to tell you though," she told him excitedly.

"Thank you Mac, that is good news. You guys did a fine job," she could hear the relief in his voice as he talked.

"It was really Bud and Sturgis that did all the work. I just came in at the end when I got another tip from our anonymous emailer. Whoever it is, sent me a message that Eloise was keeping a picture of you in her desk and that pretty much cinched the deal."

"A picture of me?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, it was the one of you that appears on the website. She must have downloaded it and printed it out," Mac informed him.

"Why in the world would she do that?"

"Because she's infatuated with you and she believed that you had rejected her. She had filed the charges because she wanted to humiliate you as she felt you had her."

"That's crazy!" he gasped.

"I believe that she might be Sir, but not because she had feelings for you, just because of how she went about expressing them," Mac offered.

"Well, thank you Mac, but I still can't fathom how she could have been that misguided!" After a few more minutes of conversation, AJ said that he needed to go because there was another call coming through. Mac wished him well and added that she hoped he was back in the office soon.

The next phone call that came through was Sturgis letting him know that the charges had been dropped and that once the paperwork was finished he would be back in the office. They were expecting Monday. AJ hung up with a sigh, he was a bit disappointed that he would still be out of the office the next day, but he did know that it took time for things to file through the system.

Most of Friday was spent on what was going to happen to Ensign Yancy- when the group at JAG wasn't busy with their other cases. It looked like she would be facing some serious charges and could even lose her commission over it.

Because of Mac's involvement in the case she doubted that she would be allowed to either prosecute or defend Eloise, for which she was glad of, because she still had an uncontrollable urge to tear the woman's hair out every time she thought about what she had done.

Everyone was relieved to hear that the Admiral would be back at his desk on Monday. The only one that was not truly happy about it was Harm; he had always enjoyed his time behind the big desk, and hated to give it up when that time came around. The only time he felt differently about that was when it was budget time!

To Be Continued….


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Monday, June 6, 2005

0900 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

At the Monday morning staff meeting AJ was welcomed back and then they got down to the business of the day. Harm gave an update on what had taken place in AJ's absence and then turned the meeting over to him. AJ in turn asked Commander Rabb if he would be willing to take on Ensign Yancy's defense, since he'd had the least involvement in the case.

Harm said he would and asked who would be prosecuting. AJ looked around the table and then shocked them all by saying, "Since Ensign Yancy filed the false reports in Colonel Mackenzie's name, I think she should have the chance of prosecuting the case if she wishes. Colonel?"

At Mac's nod that she wanted the case, the Admiral added, "I want you to have either Sturgis or Bud as co-counsel on this one, just so there is not hint of impropriety."

Mac agreed to this as well and since she knew that Bud was still feeling the sting of being assigned to prosecute the Admiral, she asked if he would like the job. Everyone seemed pleased when he accepted. She then asked if she could have a moment before they continued. At AJ's nod, she reported the last email she had gotten that had led her to the picture of AJ in Ensign Yancy's desk.

That report led AJ right into what he had been planning on covering next. "Bud had managed to track the emails back to our very own bullpen computers. Since it is an open computer that everyone has access to we have ruled out being able to use fingerprints from the computer keys. Because of this, I'm having a guard posted in the bullpen at night for the time being. We believe whomever our emailer is, sends them after hours."

"What if it's one of us, Sir?" Jen asked. "By telling us that there will be a guard posted whoever it is would be foolish to post again."

"I'm pretty sure that we can trust everyone here, plus the information contained in the different emails makes it almost impossible for it to have been any one of you. Almost all of us have gotten at least one email. The only ones that haven't, are Harm, Jen, and as far as we know, Ensign Yancy. Now I'm pretty sure since all of them have been about cases we are involved in, Jen has no reason to receive any, and because at least two were detrimental to Ensign Yancy, we can rule her out. So unless you'd like to confess here and now Commander…" AJ waited for Harm's startled look and the laughter from the others to die down before continuing, "Then barring that, I think we need to look elsewhere for our anonymous helper. I do believe that it is an 'in house' culprit though, because with security being what it is it's unlikely it could be a visitor. This is also suggested by the frequency of the emails. However, just to be on the safe side, I want Bud to check out the visitor lists and see if any one person has been here each time these correspondences were sent."

"Yes, Sir!" Bud responded.

"I think it also should go without saying that anyone who receives another of these emails report it immediately and refrain from acting on it," AJ told them.

"But Sir they have been so helpful!" Mac protested.

"Yes, but we have no idea who is sending them and to what their motive is for doing it."

"Obviously they have all been to help us in cases we are working on," she responded.

"That may be, up until now anyway, but we have no idea if that could change at any time. So until further notice, no one acts on anonymous emails and they are reported at once!" AJ insisted.

After the new cases were passed out and updates on current ones given, AJ dismissed the meeting. He would usually grab a cup of coffee from the break room and head to his office right after the meeting, but today he headed for the elevator and rode it up to the third floor. Before the meeting he had checked Judge Love's court docket and found that her first case wouldn't be until 1030 EST, so he hoped to catch her in her chambers before that.

To Be Continued….


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Miranda opened the door with a smile on her face and greeted AJ warmly. "Would you like to come in Admiral?" she asked, holding the door open for him to enter.

"Yes, I would," he responded.

Once they were in her chambers and the door was closed behind them, Randi became less formal and said, "It's good to have you back AJ. I couldn't believe the change in the feel of this place without you here."

"Thank you, Miranda, it's good to be back and even better to have the charges cleared up."

"I'm sure that no one who knew you would believe a word of them! I know I didn't and I hardly know you at all."

"Well, that is part of the reason I stopped by, I was hoping that if you didn't have any other plans, you'd have lunch with me."

"I'd love to AJ," she told him with a smile.

"Where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere is fine really, I like pretty much any kind of food, unless its raw fish…can't stand that stuff!" she laughed.

"Neither can I so we are safe there. You seemed to like Callisto's…"

"Sure do, and practically have the menu memorized," she teased.

"They have a menu?" he teased back.

After settling on Callisto's and a time, AJ left to go back downstairs. He had a smile on his face when he walked into the bullpen and then to the break room for coffee. Speculation in the office was high at the change in his regular behavior since he was back.

Lunch was casual and fun, but AJ learned what he wanted from it. Miranda was someone that he could be interested in, given the chance. Because of that, he felt there was something he needed to do before asking her out to dinner again. Opening up his cell phone, he dialed his old friend Tom Boone. "Tom?"

"Yep, who else would be answering my cell, old buddy?"

"Just didn't sound like you at first, something wrong?"

"Trying to come down with one of those summer colds I think," Tom grumbled.

"Well drink lots of fluids and get plenty of rest," AJ told him.

"Thanks doc, where do I send the bill?"

AJ laughed and then got down to the point of his call, "Tom the reason I called was to talk to you about Miranda Love. She and I had lunch today and I'd like to see more of her, but know that the two of you have been dating…"

"We have a very casual relationship, AJ. Miranda and I are practically in-laws together, and go out for companionship. There is nothing special between us. But she is a 'special' lady and I want you to be sure that if you're going to date her, that you treat her well!" Tom warned his friend.

"I always treat the ladies that I go out with well!" AJ protested. "I just want to make sure that even though she said the two of you were just friends that it wasn't more on your side. I would never try and horn in on things if you're hoping for more…"

"Maybe at one time there could have been something between the two of us, but by the time she got over the death of her husband, we were such good friends that neither of us wanted to take a chance on ruining that. Be good to her and if things work out well, I'll be happy to dance at your wedding!"

"Wedding?! It's a bit soon to be thinking along those lines, but I would like to see more of her, like I said."

"Just treat her well, old buddy. And for the record she loves African Violets and Bird of Paradise."

"Well if you're telling me her favorite flowers then you must really mean that it's okay for me to be seeing her. Thanks Tom," AJ told his friend.

"No problem at all, old buddy."

When they had exchanged a few more minutes of conversation, both admitted that they needed to get back to work. AJ just took a minute after that to place one more call. He called his favorite florist and ordered an arrangement of African Violets for Miranda to be delivered that afternoon with a card that read; 'I had a wonderful time, will you have dinner with me one night this week?' he also had them put his home and cell phone numbers on the card so she could answer his question.

To Be Continued….


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Moments after his call from AJ was over, Tom Boone's cell phone rang again. He grinned when he saw on the caller ID that it was Randi. "Hello, Randi," he said into the phone.

With a laugh she replied, "So you see how caller ID can make us all a little physic?"

"I can see that. Let me see how well I can do on my own…you know that AJ just called me and you want to know what was said. Right?"

"If I knew he'd called you, why wouldn't I know what was said too?" she asked him.

"Because I've been around you enough to know that it doesn't always work that way. Sometimes you get incredible detail and others you just get the broadest sense of things. And this time I'm guessing the latter because your call came just as I finished talking to him."

"You know me to well, Tommy! Sometimes I hate that about you," she admitted with a sigh.

"And you know I hate being called Tommy, so behave or I won't tell you what he said about you!" taunted Tom.

"He wanted your okay to date me."

"Yep."

"And you told him it was okay with you."

"So far so good."

"He wanted to be very sure."

"Yep again."

"And you told him my favorite flowers."

"Okay, so why did you call then?" he asked in amazement. If she could recite the entire call Tom couldn't figure out what more there was to say.

"Maybe I just wanted to talk to you?" she offered.

"The timing is to suspicious for that Randi. Fess up, what's on your mind?"

A sigh came across the line; there were times when she felt that he did know her too well. "I was concerned that because the two of you are friends that you might have told him about my special ability."

"And you want to tell him yourself? You must care about him already if you're worried about how he'll take the news."

"I already know he's not going to like it. That's why I want to find just the right time."

Tom knew that tone in her voice, he hadn't heard it in a while, but he remembered it well. The last time he heard it was when she would talk about her late husband. He smiled and asked, "Do you know what I'm doing right now?"

She concentrated a few moments and then said, "Flipping through the pages on your desk calendar."

"And do you know why?"

"Yes," she grinned as she paused for a minute before saying, "Go forward three more pages, and mark that date."

Doing as she said, he asked, "Should I have my dress uniform cleaned?"

With a laugh, she said, "Might be a good idea Tommy!" and hung up before he had time to voice the protest about the hated name that had formed on his lips.

Tom looked at the date on the calendar in front of him and wondered what AJ would say if he told him that he knew when he was getting married next. With a laugh he imagined his friend's face, and then made a note for the week before August 20th that he needed to have his dress uniform cleaned and pressed. He knew that he would be asked to either be AJ's best man or to walk Randi down the aisle.

Miranda smiled when the flowers arrived, she was pleased that he had sent the smaller less elaborate flowers to her here at work. The Bird of Paradise that she also loved would be a bit much here in the office. The note with the flowers pleased her almost as much as the flowers themselves. She would wait until this evening and at home to call him, Randi was hoping that they could spend some time talking and that was hard to do at work. There were just too many interruptions that could occur and she wanted his undivided attention.

But AJ didn't know that she wanted to wait till she was home that evening, he kept looking at his desk phone and then checking his cell to make sure that it was on. He was disappointed that she didn't call as soon as she had gotten the flowers. And he knew she had gotten them, he had called the florist to make sure that they had been delivered. Maybe she hadn't had a good a time as he'd had at lunch?

To Be Continued….


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

That evening Randi once again waited until she thought it was late enough that all the JAG staff would have left for the day. She smiled when she thought of AJ and the talk that they'd had at lunch about him always being the first there in the morning and the last to leave at night, so she knew that she would have to wait until his Escalade had left the parking lot before she went down to the second floor. Once she saw him pull out of the guard gate, she headed downstairs and entered the bullpen.

"May I help you, Judge Love?" the Marine that had been assigned to guard the bullpen asked her.

"Oh!" she gasped, surprised to find someone there. "You startled me," she told him.

"Sorry Ma'am, but there has been a rash of unauthorized usage of the computers here and I was assigned to guard the room."

"I see," Randi replied.

"May I ask you what you are doing here?"

"I was looking for Admiral Chegwidden," she quickly answered. Holding out the small pot of African Violets that AJ had sent her, which she was planning on taking home and putting with her others, she added, "He sent me these flowers today and I wanted to thank him for them."

"I'm afraid that you just missed him, Ma'am. He left for the day."

"Oh," Randi sighed, in pretend disappointment. "I guess that I'll just have to call him at home later. Thank you."

"You're welcome Ma'am," he said and walked her to the elevator.

She got home, changed into lightweight cotton nightgown, grabbed a TV dinner out of the freezer and popped it into the microwave. While it cooked she poured herself a glass wine and set the table, even if she was having an inexpensive pre-made dinner, she liked to sit down at the table and look out at her garden while she ate. When she was done eating she poured a second glass of wine and settled down on the couch, picking up the phone she dialed AJ's home number from the card on the flowers.

"Chegwidden," he answered the phone, wondering who it could be since he didn't recognize the number showing on the caller ID.

With a giggle she asked, "What happened to good old fashioned 'hello' when answering a phone?"

"Miranda?" he asked with a chuckle of his own.

"Yes AJ, it's me, you suggested on your card that I call. Is this a bad time?"

"No not at all! So you did get the flowers? I wondered when I didn't hear from you this afternoon."

"Yes, I got them, but I wanted to wait till I got home to call because I wanted to talk with you for a bit without all the distractions that we can both get at work."

"Oh, good thought," he said with a sigh of relief.

"I hope you weren't hurt by my waiting till tonight to call…"

"No!" he denied, even though he had been a bit.

She could tell he was lying, but pretended to believe him. "That's good. I really loved the flowers, did you mean what they say?" she tried to suppress a giggle, figuring that he would have no idea what variety of African Violets that the florist had sent.

"Well I am pretty well versed in the language of flowers and I know that violets in general mean modesty and that blue ones mean 'I'll always be true' and white ones mean 'let's take a chance on happiness', is that what you meant?"

"Actually no, but that is very interesting. Did you request a certain color when you called in the order?" she wanted to know.

"I did," he answered.

"And are you going to tell me what you requested?" she asked coyly.

"I requested white ones, but they told me that the only ones that had white on them had a pink center. I hope that they looked alright?"

"They are beautiful AJ. So you want us to take a chance on happiness?"

"Well, I know that I want to see more of you, and that I really don't go in for casual dating. I know that it's too soon for anything more than friendship yet, but I would like to see where this can go," he told her.

To Be Continued….


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"I like the sound of that, I would be glad to see where this can go with you. Were you aware of the name for the variety of violets that I received were?" Miranda asked.

"No I wasn't aware that there were different varieties, I just figured that they were all one kind in different colors. I'm afraid that I don't know much about African Violets."

"That particular variety is called 'Looker'…"

AJ's bark of laughter stopped what she was going to say next and he admitted, "He sure got it right then! I told the florist that they were for a gorgeous lady and he must have taken it from there."

"You think I'm pretty?" she asked amazed to find that just the idea made her blush.

"No, I think you're an amazingly beautiful woman, but even more than that, you're smart and loving. Plus you hold down an exacting career on top of all that!"

"That is the sweetest compliment I have gotten in a very long time, AJ Chegwidden. I'll bet you were a star litigator in your day with that silver tongue of yours."

"I held my own, but I didn't tell you anything that wasn't completely true."

"Thank you AJ, it's nice to know that at my age I can still inspire complements of any kind."

"Oh, yes, at the grand old age of what…38?…39?…"

"Sadly I reached the big four O last summer. In August I'll be forty-one…ancient!" she laughed.

"I guess that means I'm in my dotage then!" he sighed, wondering if she had any idea how old he was.

"Ah but it's different for men. Women just get older, while men become distinguished. Both you and Tom are better looking now than you were in your SEAL days."

"That's ridiculous! We were in our prime then, and we're all but put out to pasture these days!"

"AJ Chegwidden! That's a lie and we both know it! You're still in excellent physical condition and I dare anyone to say otherwise. I know that you took part in the big Jagathon race they had a few years ago and I bet you would have won it if you hadn't gotten that phone call taking you away from it."

"How did you hear about that?"

"Oh it was the talk of all the Officer's Clubs at the time. Everyone was so surprised that 'lawyers' would do something so strenuous."

"No, I meant how did you know about the phone call?"

"Like I said, everyone talks," she closed her eyes as she once again pictured him all manly and sweaty as he talked on the phone. "Someone had to chase you down in one of those little golf cart things."

"Yes," he chuckled, "That was Ensign Sims. We really miss her around the office."

"Did something happen to her?"

"Yes, twins happened to her and she already had two children at home, so she decided her place was at home raising all of them."

"Trading one taxing career for another. Motherhood doesn't pay as well as Uncle Sam, but I'm sure she'll find it as rewarding if not more so."

"She does. Her husband is Lieutenant Commander Bud Roberts, I'm sure you've had him in your courtroom a few times, he keeps us all up to date on Harriett and the 'fearsome foursome' as he calls them!"

"AJ, I know that we got off the subject, but I just want to make sure that you aren't still worried about how I feel about your age. I know that you and Tom are close in age and I have dated him on and off for some time now, so I hope that will reassure you."

"Our birthdays are a week apart in June, but we were born in different years," he told her.

"So he is either fifty one weeks younger than you or fifty three weeks older," she quickly calculated.

"How do you know that we aren't separated by more than one year?"

"Because, as I said, I have known Tom for some time and he talks about you often. You are either fifty eight or sixty, because he's fifty nine."

"I'm afraid that I hit the big six O. Does it bother you to think that I am old enough to be your…"

To Be Continued….


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Miranda exclaimed. "I won't hear of any talk like that! You are only as old as you feel and I certainly don't feel childish when I am with you. So please know that to me age is just a number and don't think any more about it, okay?"

After several minutes of thinking about her words, most women would normally have gotten upset and demanded to know what was taking him so long to answer, but Randi knew that he was considering everything that she had said and assessing the truth of her words from the sound of her voice when she said them. She could wait for him to completely understand that she meant every word. When his response came, she was happy that he had done just that, "Alright, Miranda, I'll never mention it again. Now you never did answer the question that I asked on my card that came with the flowers."

Smiling she replied, "I would love to have dinner with you any time you say, AJ, the only night of the week that I'm not free is Thursdays because I watch Randy that night so Josh and Nora can have a night out to themselves."

"Well then how about Wednesday? Or is that too soon for you?" he asked hoping that she wouldn't think so.

"Wednesday's fine, what time?" she asked with a smile, knowing what he was thinking. Sometimes she felt bad about having an unfair advantage, but at times it was just fun to know ahead of time what was coming.

"1900 hours? And I'll need your address so I can pick you up."

She agreed to the time and then gave him her home address; they talked several more minutes and then hung up. Both were happy about the way the call had gone and went to bed thinking about the future.

Tuesday, June 7, 2005

0730 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

AJ entered the bullpen and went up to the young man on guard duty for a report. He was told, "It was a very quiet night, Sir. The only one that came in after the staff was gone was Judge Love, she was looking for you."

"Did she say what she wanted?" AJ asked him.

"Yes, Sir, she said that she wanted to thank you for the flowers that you sent her, but would call you at home since she had missed you."

"All right thank you, Corporal," AJ said and went into the break room to start a pot of coffee.

Miranda was not surprised when she answered the knock on her door that morning and found Clayton Webb on the other side of it. "Hello Clay, to what do I owe this meeting?" she asked as she went back to sit behind her desk. Motioning him to take a seat, she took a sip of her coffee.

"I'm pretty sure that you know why I'm here Miranda. I want you to come back to work for the Company. We need your talents, now more than ever!" he said pacing the room.

"Sorry, Clay. I like what I'm doing now and I'm getting to old for field work anyway," she sighed.

"Hell I'm still doing field work and I'm older than you!" he snapped.

"I know that, but I have a family to consider and you don't. I loved my time with the Company and I learned a lot, but I'm glad to be out and in a more sedate position now. If you have something that you really need help with from time to time, I'd consider helping out, but no field work at all."

"But you are so talented! We need…"

"Clay you have my answer. If you don't like it, then we can have nothing at all to do with each other. Now what will it be?" she asked calmly, trying to let him know that she really meant what she was saying to him.

"Fine, special cases and no field work. Happy now?" he sulked.

"Yes, I am. Now have a good day Clay, I have to get back to work," she smiled and walked him to the door.

Clay almost stomped down the hall and ran into Admiral Chegwidden, who was coming to see Miranda; he had seen the spook leave her office. "What are you doing here Webb?"

"Nothing to do with you AJ," Clay responded.

"But it has something to do with Judge Love?" AJ wanted to know.

"Yeah, and if you know her, then all I can say is make sure that you listen to whatever she has to say!" Clay told him as he walked off. He managed to step into the elevator and disappear before AJ could ask what he meant by that.

To Be Continued….


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Miranda was happy to see AJ that morning, and glad that he felt comfortable just dropping by to see her. They talked for a bit, both having plenty of work that would keep them from visiting too long, and just as he was leaving he mentioned, "I was told by the guard in the bullpen that you stopped by to see me last night, but that I had already left?"

"Yes, I was going to thank you for the flowers then, but our call last night was just as nice. I hope you didn't mind?"

"Not at all, but we have been having some problems, that is why there is a guard there, so it might be best to stop by earlier or just give me a call from now on," he advised her.

"I'll remember that," she said with a relieved smile, that he didn't suspect anything more than what she had said.

"I saw Clayton Webb leaving as I came up to see you, what did he want?"

"Oh I've known Clay for years," and she wasn't lying there. She had worked for the Company for over three years before getting burned out on it. "He just stopped by to say hello."

"Ah, well I should get back to my office now and make sure they are all still working. I'll see you tomorrow evening if not before," he said as he walked to the door.

"I'm looking forward to it AJ," she said and gave a sigh of relief when he was gone. Randi knew that she was going to have to find just the right way to tell him about her ability; otherwise he was going to freak out!

After much thought of how to get an email to Colonel Mackenzie now that the bullpen was guarded at night, Miranda decided to go to the local library. Getting that over with, she stopped for some take out pizza before going home to watch some rented movies.

Wednesday, June 8, 2005

0730 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

That morning AJ was surprised when he entered the bullpen and found Colonel Mackenzie already there waiting to see him. He usually beat her there by at least a half an hour. She handed him a mug of coffee and asked to see him in his office. Once there he asked, "Alright Mac, what is it that's brought you in this early? Is something wrong?"

Mac handed him the print out of the email she had received when checking her messages from home. "I got this last night," she admitted.

"In your personal email?" he asked, surprised. All the other emails had come to their work mailboxes.

"No Sir, I was going over some of my notes at home and just accessed my mail to see if there was anything new, that's when I found this."

The email advised that the young Ensign that Mac was trying for the rape of a classmate at the Academy had three prior offences. "I know we aren't to use the emails for help, Sir, but I have to tell you that I had already checked Ensign Navakolf's police record and there is nothing there as an adult. But since he is only twenty, and if this email is right like all the others have been it could have been in a sealed juvenile record."

"Because I know your attention to detail in your cases, I believe that you had already checked his record Mac. If there was nothing there then there is nothing you can do about a sealed record."

"But Sir, if he did have these priors it would show a pattern of behavior! Cadet Johansson is still in a coma from the beating he gave her and she can't testify. Without her identification, all we have is circumstantial evidence against his buddies saying he was with them."

"Alleged beating Mac and if the record is sealed it's sealed. You'll just have to find another way to convict him. Have you talked to any of his former girlfriends? Maybe he has been rough with them as well."

"I have Sir and either he hasn't or they're not talking," she gave a frustrated sigh.

"Keep at it Mac. If there's something there you'll find it."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you."

"Meanwhile as soon as Bud gets in have him start trying to locate where this email was sent from."

"Yes Sir," she replied once again and headed to her office to go over every aspect of her case again in the hopes that she had missed something.

To Be Continued….


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

During the staff meeting Bud reported that the Admiral had been right in his belief that no one visitor had been present on all of the days that the emails had been sent. Sturgis tried to jokingly get Harm to confess again, but this time the joke fell a bit flat. Everyone was becoming very concerned about where the emails were coming from and no one liked the idea that it was an 'in house' source.

They were all brought up to speed on the latest email that Mac had gotten and when Harm started to protest because he was the defense attorney in the case, AJ assured him that they were not pursuing the email message. "I don't care! This is prejudicial to my client," Harm protested. "This could unduly influence his case!"

"Harm I already think he's guilty, so it can't influence that, and if I'm right on this one, do you really want this guy back out on the street? I mean, good god, he's preying on girls barely older than Mattie! How would you feel if something like…"

"Mac!" Harm's exclamation stopped her from finishing that thought. "First off, you haven't proven that Ensign Navakolf is guilty of anything yet and second, the girl that was raped was a cadet at the Academy, which makes her at least three years older than Mattie."

"But it could have been her Harm. You know Mattie wants to attend the Academy when she finishes high school!" Mac responded.

"I think what the Colonel is trying to say is that we all would want a guy that was capable of what was done to Cadet Johansson to be locked up for a very long time," Bud jumped in when it looked like the Commander and the Colonel were going to have one of their infamous 'discussions'. "I mean I know that not just the parents of the girls would be concerned over this. Harriett and I would be appalled if this were to happen when Little AJ was at the Academy. To have any girl that he would ask out looking at him and wondering if he was the one that had done it," Bud shuddered as he stopped speaking.

There were nods of agreement all around the table to what had just been said and the meeting got back on track now that the verbal sparring match had been defused.

That evening AJ and Miranda enjoyed a quiet dinner where they spent a lot of the time getting to know each other better. She was trying to subtly find out how he felt about the idea of psychic ability and was really not surprised when she discovered that he thought it was all a lot of 'smoke and mirrors'. Because of that, she decided to wait to tell him about her gift.

At her door, AJ said, "I had a wonderful time tonight, Miranda, and was hoping that you would like to go out again soon?"

"I'd love that AJ. I enjoyed myself too.'

"What about Saturday? Maybe dinner and dancing?"

"That would be great," she smiled.

She was about to invite him in for coffee when he leaned close to her and said, "I'll see you then," and gave her a soft tender kiss on the lips.

"Good night AJ," she said as she watched him walk away.

He reached the Escalade and saw that she was still standing there watching him. He smiled, waved, and got into his vehicle. All the way home he thought of what the future might hold for the two of them, he wondered if she was doing the same.

The answer was 'no', Randi knew at least what the near future held for the two of them. She hadn't gotten any visions of their life farther down the road yet, but she wondered how AJ would feel about becoming a grandfather, well step-grandfather anyway, on the day he got married. Randi certainly hoped that Tom would keep what she told him about the wedding date quiet! But he knew how she felt about telling AJ on her own, so she was sure that he would…or at least she hoped so!

To Be Continued….


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

On Thursday afternoon Bud came into the Admiral's office to tell him that he had managed to track the new source of the emails to the local library. Both were frustrated that this again would not net them their mysterious emailer.

Friday, Mac received another email about the rape case, once again pointing her to the fact that they young Ensign had three prior offences that should be checked out. This was the first time that there had ever been a repeat of the same email, but then again the others had been acted on and this one had not. So now, at least, they knew that they were coming from someone who would have access to the information that the emails were not being acted on. Unfortunately this still left them with the knowledge that it was an 'in house' job and no more.

When AJ picked Miranda up for their date on Saturday evening he started at the vision before him her midnight blue silk dress was a perfect foil for her blonde beauty. She would be the loveliest woman in the room that night and he told her so. She blushed and told him that he shouldn't lie like that. "I would hope that you know me well enough by now Miranda to know that I would never lie to you!" he stated firmly.

"I'm sorry AJ, it's just that it's been so long since anyone has complimented me like that, that I find it hard to believe at times. Forgive me please, I wasn't implying that you were really lying."

"Okay, I forgive you as long as you promise to believe me from now on," he grinned at her.

"I'll promise to try. How's that?" she bargained.

"Not nearly as good, but we'll work on it!" AJ chuckled.

He took her to the Willard, because it was the nicest place in town that served a grand meal as well as had a wonderful dance band. Over dinner and wine they talked about many things, and when the subject turned to Miranda's daughter, AJ told her that he had a daughter of his own. She asked about her and AJ filled her in on the fact that Francesca was a fashion designer and that she lived in Italy.

"Because that's where fashion is centered?" Miranda asked.

"Not really, her mother is Italian, we met when I was stationed over there. When we divorced Marcella took Francesca back with her. I hadn't seen her in years, because Marcella remarried and asked that I stay away, but a few years ago Francesca contacted me herself and wanted to know if we could try and have a relationship. We've been working at it ever since, we talk and email regularly, and visit as often as we can."

"That's wonderful, AJ, that you have a good relationship with her now," she said, reaching her hand out and placing it over his.

He put his other hand over hers and smiled, "Thank you, it does feel good to have her in my life once again. I did miss her growing up, but she managed to become a fine lady without me somehow."

"You haven't said if she's married or has children. Don't tell me I'm the only grandparent at the table."

"I'm afraid Francesca is in no hurry to provide me with grandchildren. She's too wrapped up in her career even to get married. However, I'm either an honorary grandfather or uncle to the Roberts' brood. I delivered their oldest in my office and they named him after me."

"So you are a man of many talents!" she grinned at him.

"Yes Ma'am, would you like me to demonstrate the proper way to pack a parachute?"

"In public Sir?! What kind of a woman do you think I am?"

"I most humbly apologize Ma'am. There were just so many other things that I could show you in private that I didn't think of parachuting packing as one of them," he gave her a sexy wink.

As he hoped she would, Miranda blushed and she exclaimed, "AJ!"

"Sorry Miranda I just couldn't resist. Will you forgive me enough to dance with me?" he asked holding out his hand to her as he rose and pulled out her chair.

"You seem sure of my answer, sailor," she teased.

"Not sure, just hopeful!" he responded.

To Be Continued….


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Well you are in luck Sir, because I love to dance and I would love to dance with you," Randi told him as she placed her hand in his and rose to join him on the dance floor.

They danced between each course and even stayed for a few after they had finished desert. By the time AJ pulled up in front of her house it was nearing midnight. Even so, she asked him if he would like to come in for a cup of coffee.

AJ smiled and admitted, "Do you have decaf? Although I hate to own up to it, if I have regular at this hour, I'd be up all night."

Winking at him and telling him most woman would consider that a good thing, caused him to start in surprise and then laugh delightedly. Miranda added that she did have decaf and opened the door to let them both in. Entering the house, AJ noticed that they had similar tastes in colors and a mixture of contemporary furniture with a spattering of antiques. "Make yourself at home, AJ. I'll put the coffee on and be right back."

Taking her at her word AJ walked over to the fireplace and looked through the pictures on the mantle. There were several candid pictures of her grandson and a formal family picture in which he recognized Nora and Randy, the young man with them had to be Josh, Tom's nephew and her son-in-law. Looking closely at him AJ saw that he resembled the very young Tom that AJ remembered meeting his first day in SEAL training. Grinning to think that the two of them were ever that young, he noticed that Josh wore his police uniform as proudly as Tom and AJ wore their uniforms.

Then he saw a picture that caught his eye. It was of a girl that looked much like Nora did now, next to a handsome Naval Officer on their wedding day. This must be Miranda and her late husband. Miranda came back from the kitchen to see him looking at the pictures and saw that he had her wedding picture in his hands. "That was many moons ago," she declared.

"Surely not that many!" he laughed.

"Well I was eighteen, so it was back in '82," she sighed.

"Let's see, I was already married and divorced by then with a ten year old daughter that I hadn't seen since she was two and had just entered law school.

"What made you choose to go to law school?"

"Well, I knew that I wanted to make the Navy my career, and that I couldn't remain in a combat ready post to the age I am now, so I considered my options and chose the law."

"It seems to have worked out well for you."

"And now it's allowed me to meet you!" he smiled at her and taking her hand walked over to the couch, where she had placed the tray on the coffee table.

"You and your flattery!" she smiled back and handed him a cup of black coffee, and putting some milk in another cup then sat back against the cushions.

"Miranda would you prefer that I didn't say nice things about you?"

Startled she asked, "Why would you say that AJ?"

"Because it seems that every time I do you either protest or make disparaging remarks," he answered her.

"I'm sorry AJ, and I know I keep saying that too, but for so long the only one I've gone out with is Tom and he and I are so comfortable with each other…"

"Come with me lovely lady," he said as he rose and offered her his hand.

Curious as to what he was up to, she followed him into her own foyer. He placed her in front of the wall mirror there and stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders. "Now tell me what you see," he encouraged her.

Leaning back against him she sighed and said, "I suppose I lose points if I say a handsome man behind me?"

"Miranda!" he said on a warning note.

"Okay!" she muttered and really gave herself a good look. In the past, she would check to see if the clothes she was buying fit, or if her hair was combed when she looked in a mirror. She hadn't stopped to analyze her looks since she after Nora was born.

To Be Continued….


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Alright," she sighed as if this were difficult for her. Taking a long look Randi saw herself, as she hadn't in many years, and what she saw there actually surprised her. She had been pretty in her youth, and that was always what her husband had told her that she was pretty, not beautiful or lovely. But AJ had said she was beautiful…no he had said amazingly beautiful. So she looked to see if she could see what he saw.

Her eyes were the color of the ocean on a calm day, kind of a sea-foam green, nice, but nothing out of the ordinary there. She had blonde hair, but so did a lot of women, and a good percentage of them got it from a bottle. If she had to describe the color, she would have to say it was somewhere between honey and gold. The best thing about it was that it always looked good; whether she just combed it, or if she spent time styling it. Even when she'd gotten some lousy haircuts it had still found a way to lay that made it look like it was meant to be like that.

Miranda's skin was smooth and unblemished, with what her mother used to call a peaches and cream complexion. Her lips were just full enough to look pouty without having people think that she'd had collagen treatments. What surprised her when she stood there staring at herself was that maturity seemed to have added an extra dimension to her looks and the woman that looked back at her was lovely!

The entire package really seemed to have come together quite well and she could actually believe that AJ saw a beautiful woman. Amazingly beautiful might still be a stretch for her to believe, but she finally smiled at the tall man behind her. That was one of the things that made her feel comfortable with AJ, he was at least three inches taller than her own six foot.

When she started to speak, he smiled back at her; she admitted that she did see a beautiful woman. What she didn't mention to him was that she also saw something in her own eyes that she hoped he didn't. She saw the first stirrings of love in her eyes! Shutting them quickly, she turned in AJ's arms and kissed him.

"Not that I'm complaining, Miranda, but what was that for?" he asked when they parted for air.

"For making me see myself as you do," she answered and then as she led him back to the couch she said, "Miranda is such a mouthful and everyone close to me calls me Randi, why don't you?"

"But your name is as lovely as you are, why would you shorten it?"

"Just because it is shorter, but if that's how you feel about nicknames what's your excuse A…J?" she asked with a laugh.

"Ouch, you got me!" he said with a wince. "Although I know I will never win any male beauty contests, I still hope that you will assure me that I don't look like an Albert Jethro."

"Oh dear," she sighed in sympathy. "You certainly don't look like an Albert Jethro. What were your parents thinking?"

"That either or both of my bachelor uncles would leave all their money to their namesake. Sadly one left his to cancer research," he said with a mock sigh to let her know he was kidding.

"And the other?" she asked with a smile of understanding.

"Oh even more tragic! At the ripe old age of eighty-three he married a looker of twenty-four and then died leaving her everything only a year later."

"Tragic! I can see how broken up you are about it!" she giggled.

"Oh I am!" he assured her. "But if Uncle Jethro can marry at eighty-three it gives me hope for the future."

"I'm sure you'll be married again before that!" Miranda insisted.

"Do you know something I don't?" he asked.

"No," she lied. "But who wouldn't want a handsome eligible man like you?"

He was about to protest her description of him when she looked at him and threatened, "Do I have to pull you into the foyer too and make you take a look at yourself?"

"Okay! I won't fight you on it if you promise not to do that!" AJ laughed.

Smiling at her victory she promised that she wouldn't.

To Be Continued….


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

AJ picked up his coffee cup and drained the now lukewarm brew. When he was finished he said, "I should probably be going now Miranda, it's late…or rather early."

"Tomorrow is Sunday and neither of us have to work, would you like to join me on a picnic? I was going to take Randy to the park tomorrow so Nora and Josh could go to a movie. It would be easy to pack a bit more fried chicken, if you'd like to," she offered, as they got up and walked towards the door.

"I'd love to join you and Randy. Are you sure he won't mind sharing you?" he chuckled.

"He is a very generous child and if you are willing to play catch with him, he will love you forever," she answered with a grin.

"I think I might be able to do that. What time should I be here?"

"How does 1100 sound?"

"Great, and what can I bring?"

"Just yourself."

"Now that doesn't seem fair, how about you let me bring desert? How does Randy feel about dogs?"

"He loves them, why?"

"I thought that I could bring Dammit and they might like to play together."

"Dammit?" she squeaked.

"Ack not a great name to teach to a one-year-old is it? It's a long story how she got her name, and we could shorten it for Randy if you think that it would be okay to bring her?"

"He would love it, and maybe we could try calling her IT? I think Nora would still be upset if I taught him Dam!" Randi laughed.

Joining her laughter, he said, "We can try 'IT'…so I should bring her then?"

"Oh yes please do, and plan on telling me the story tomorrow too! I just have to know how she came by that name."

"Will do," AJ said and then pausing at the door, took her gently into his arms and kissed her good night. "See you tomorrow, Miranda."

"Mmmm yes you will, good night AJ," she said softly as he walked out the door and down the walk to his Escalade.

That night her dreams were about the wonderful taste of AJ's kisses and she woke frustrated! It had been quite some time since she'd had any sexual release except by her own hand and now was glad that she and Tom had never become lovers. She wouldn't want AJ to think that there was any comparison going on. But she wanted AJ in her bed and soon!

AJ arrived at Miranda's the next day with a Tupperware container of brownies and Dammit by his side. She didn't like her leash and AJ could have sworn that she gave him a dirty look when she saw him bring it with them. AJ got out and went up to Miranda's door after telling Dammit to stay.

Miranda greeted him with a kiss and stepped aside to let him in. Randy, who was standing in the living room holding onto the coffee table, squealed in delight when he saw AJ and started across the room towards him holding out his arms to be picked up. With a chuckle, AJ did, missing the shocked look on Miranda's face.

"Do you know what just happened?" she gasped, drawing AJ's attention back to her rather than the child in his arms.

"Yes, it looks like I made a friend," he grinned at her.

"No AJ, Randy has never walked until today! And not only did he walk to you, but he ran!" she stood there staring at the two males in astonishment.

"Well, little man, I thank you for the compliment!" AJ told the child.

Randy smiled at him and laid his head on AJ's shoulder, "Doggie?!" he asked.

Laughing, AJ replied, "See! That's what he really wanted, not me!" Talking to Randy, he said, "I left her in the car Randy. As soon as you and Miranda are ready to go you can meet her."

Pointing to his grandmother, Randy said, "Grammy."

Sighing, she said with a smile, "Well, there goes any chance I had of passing myself off as his sister!"

"Can I help you carry anything out?" AJ asked.

"Sure," she answered. "But I think we should take my car because it is so much trouble to move the baby seat."

"Baby!" Randy said pointing to himself.

"Yes you are the baby, and Grammy loves you," she said giving him a kiss as she walked by.

"Oh to have that cuteness factor once again!" AJ sighed.

To Be Continued….


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Aw, did you want a kiss too?" Miranda asked.

"It would be nice, you did say Randy didn't mind sharing you," AJ said as he put the child on the floor.

Miranda went into his arms with a smile and kissed him. The first indication that they had that Randy had moved was when he began pounding his small hands on the door calling, "Doggie, Doggie, Doggie," over and over again.

Both adults laughed and decided that they needed to get going before Randy broke the door down trying to get to the doggie. "Are you sure you don't mind if 'doggie' rides in your car?" AJ asked.

"As long as she doesn't want to drive!" Miranda responded with a giggle.

"Does that go for me too?" he asked with a grin.

"Are you one of those males that can't allow a woman to drive you?"

"No Ma'am! I was just trying to find out more about you…like if you were possessive about your possessions."

"Ah and is that because you…" she stopped and then with a resigned sigh said, "I'm afraid that I'm so out of practice at this flirtatious talk that I was about to say something that would have sounded very stupid."

"I'm sure that isn't true, but if you wish to get going we can do that."

"Sounds like a plan," she smiled, relieved that he was willing to let it go at that.

They quickly loaded the car and then transferred Dammit from the Escalade to her car, much to Randy's delight because the doggie was allowed to ride in the back with him.

Arriving at the park AJ and Miranda couldn't tell which was more eager to be released from the car, the child or the doggie. Miranda released her grandson, as AJ hooked Dammit's leash onto her collar and they found a perfect place to have their picnic. Laying out the food Miranda glanced over at AJ because he was in charge of the child and the doggie. She hurried, knowing he had his hands full.

Quickly handing her his container of brownies as Randy tried to bite Dammit's ear, he rushed to rescue the dog. Miranda took the brownies and replied, "These don't look like store bought brownies."

"They're not. I made them myself," AJ said, scooping up Randy before he could do much damage to Dammit's ear and smiling. "Randy, you have to be careful with the doggie or she might just bite you back."

Smiling, Randy reached up, pulled AJ's nose, and said, "Funny."

Miranda shook her head and replied, "Be a good boy now Randy." Taking a bite of a brownie she said, "These are delicious! I knew you were handsome, but I didn't know you could cook too. You certainly are a catch for some lucky lady."

"Woman! Put those brownies away, they're for desert!" ordered AJ. "Randy, your Grammy is eating all our dessert."

A couple passing by smiled and said, "Oh, look the grandparents have brought their grandson out for a picnic. It's that sweet?"

Hearing this remark, Miranda dropped her head and smiled, while AJ started to correct them, but then realized how good it felt that they had made that mistake. Before he had time to really think about how wonderful it would be, Randy pulled on his ear, pointed at Dammit, and shouted, "Down. Doggie. Down."

After AJ put him down Randy grabbed Dammit's tail and toddled after her as she walked around AJ in a circle. Dammit looked up at AJ with pleading eyes as though begging him to remove the young lad attached to his tail. AJ patted Dammit on the head and said, "You watch the little boy, while I go over and rescue the brownie's from his Grammy."

"Hey now, I put the brownies down so you don't need to come over and protect them," replied Miranda with the last bite still in her mouth.

"I hate to judge you, but I'm not sure I can trust you," he said walking over to the blanket and pulling out the brownies to count how many were left. "You do realize that you have already eaten yours and Dammit's share."

Randy toddled over, plopped down next to AJ on the blanket and said, "Dammit!" Dammit ran over to lick Randy face in response to her name being called, while AJ's face turned red.

To Be Continued….


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Miranda smiled and replied, "You've done it now! Just wait until I tell Nora."

"How can I stop you from telling her it was me that made the slip?"

"You might try by bribing me with your share of the brownies," she laughed.

"Anything! Anything!" AJ promised. "I never knew a JAG Judge could be bribed so cheaply."

"Don't tell your attorneys and we'll keep this our little secret. I don't think my waistline could take that many bribes."

"I think your waistline looks just fine," AJ replied giving her the once-over.

"You're just being a gentleman, AJ, but I thank you anyway."

"Now we've already been through this and you know you're a very attractive woman."

"You have a way of making me feel that way when you look at me with your delicious chocolate brown eyes."

"Woman, I believe you still have those brownies on your mind," he teased.

"Guilty as charged, councilor. What's my punishment?"

"You must feed your hungry males now!" ordered AJ.

"My hungry males…that has a nice ring to it. Food coming right up," grinned Miranda.

Once they had finished eating and AJ had generously shared his brownies with her, Miranda and AJ begin clearing up the mess. When they looked back Dammit was lying down on the blanket and gone to sleep with Randy. Using Dammit's tummy as a pillow he was asleep too.

"I wish we had brought a camera I would love to have a picture of that to keep," Miranda said leaning in AJ's arms.

"Yes, it would make a nice keepsake and something to embarrass him with later," AJ whispered in her ear. "How about I stretch out on the blanket and you use me as a pillow?"

"I like the way that sounds," grinned Miranda, taking his hand and going to the blanket where they could both lay down in each other's arms. "I like the way this feels."

"Yes, it has a natural feeling to it," he said as he caressed her hair and tickled her ear, causing shudders to run through her body.

She turned away and said, "Don't do that, AJ it makes me all hot and bothered."

"All the more reason I should," he grinned as he tickled her ear again.

"Do you really want to start something out here in the open that you can't finish?" she asked in a husky voice.

"So you don't want an indecent exposure charge on your record Judge Love?" he asked as he ran his tongue around the shell of her ear.

"It would almost be worth it, but I don't know how I would explain to Nora when she had to bail the four of us out of jail. Or would that be the three of us out of jail and Dammit out of the pound?"

"Once Nora found out that I taught Randy how to say Dammit she'd probably leave me in jail and Dammit in the pound."

"You were also the one that got Randy to walk, so she just might forgive you."

"But don't most mothers want to be there for their baby's first step? She may take that into consideration and just leave me in jail and decide that she doesn't want me to see her mother anymore."

"She has no say in who I date, so don't worry, sweetheart. Once she springs me from jail, I promise to have you out in record time, but I'll have to have you remanded into my custody."

"What kind of community service would you have me do? Or would you just leave me in handcuffs?" he grinned with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I kind of like the idea of have you in handcuffs and at my mercy," she replied running her thumb over his lips. Opening his mouth and catching her thumb he sucked it into his mouth as he watched her eyes grow large and fill with desire. "AJ, you tempt me in ways I haven't been tempted in a very long time," she said.

"If only we weren't chaperoned by a dog and a child, here in a public place, I would do more than just tempt you."

"Yes, but regretfully we are. I guess we'll never know what could have happened," she sighed.

"At my age I have learned never say 'never'. We'll just have to wait for our time and place," he replied stroking her hair.

"Then maybe it would be safer if we changed the subject now," Miranda said a little sadly.

To Be Continued….


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"Alright, what would you like to talk about?" AJ asked pushing up on his elbow.

"Well, AJ, I know it's not proper protocol, but I was wondering if you had any feelings on the rape case Commander Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie have before me at this time?"

"I usually don't get feelings about things like that, but I have been given updates at the morning staff meetings. Why do you ask?" frowned AJ.

"Because I have a bad feeling about this one," said Miranda. "The young man that's accused makes me uneasy."

"What do you mean uneasy?"

"There is something about his eyes that give me a creepy feeling. They seem soulless."

"Miranda, you know you can't let your feeling influence a case," cautioned AJ.

"I know AJ, but I just get this twisted feeling in my gut that he is guilty, even though he has an alibi."

"Well I'm sure that Mac has thoroughly checked out any corroborating witnesses."

"I'm sure she has, she seems to be an excellent attorney, but I just can't help the way I feel."

"Maybe I should distract you from your thoughts about that case," AJ grinned.

"Oh? Just how do you plan on doing that?"

"Like this," he said as he lowered his head and captured her lips in a tender kiss.

"Grammy kissing!" squealed Randy.

"Not only is he cussing, but he is a nark too," laughed AJ rising up a reaching for the little boy.

The rest of the afternoon was spent playing catch with Randy and Dammit. By the time they returned Miranda's grandson to Nora and Josh it was hard to tell who was more worn out, the doggie or the child. AJ carried an exhausted Randy to the door for Miranda. He was introduced to Josh at that time. With a grin Josh told him, "I've heard all about you, Sir, from Uncle Tom."

"I'm sure none of it's true," laughed AJ.

"So he didn't repeatedly save your life in Vietnam?"

"Let's just say, took both of us being as vigilant as possible, to keep each other out of harms way."

Josh laughed and said, "I believe that Sir."

Randy reached for his daddy and as Josh took him from AJ's arms the tiny nark told, "Grammy was kissing AJ."

"Oh, she was now was she?" his father asked.

Ever the gentleman, AJ admitted, "I think it was more the case of me kissing her."

Before Josh had a chance to respond to this Randy said, "Down Daddy."

Placing his son on the floor, he watched in amazement as Randy got to his feet, walked across the room, and began to pound his little hands against the door saying, "Dammit, Dammit, Dammit."

"Mother what have you been teaching him?" asked Nora, not sure whether to be more shocked at her son's vocabulary, or the fact that he'd just walked across the room.

Shamefaced, AJ once again took the blame, "I'm sorry Nora, that was my doing as well. I brought my dog along on the picnic today and that's her name."

"How in the world did she ever come by a name like that?"

"Yes, he never did tell me that story," replied Miranda.

"Well, why don't I get us all some ice tea and we can all sit down and he can tell us?" Nora suggested as she hurried to get the tea.

Miranda and AJ took a seat on the couch. Once they had their tea, AJ put his arm around Miranda's shoulders, as Nora and Josh took note, and grinned at each other. Having missed the shared look, AJ began his story of how Dammit got her name. He explained that because he was a Shakespeare fan he had tried several names from the bard's plays to no avail. Then the dog had jumped up into his favorite chair and AJ laughingly admitted that he had said, "Damn it get down." The dog had immediately responded. AJ had tried the cuss word again and she had come over and licked his hand. The name had truly stuck when the next day he had taken her in to work and she had knocked a stack of file folder off of Colonel Mackenzie's desk. She had exclaimed, "Damn it!" and the dog responded again. His audience of three had all gotten a good laugh over his story. After the laughter had died down, AJ again apologized that Randy had picked up the name.

To Be Continued….


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Nora realized that Randy had been unusually quiet during AJ's story and looking to the front door where she had last seen him, she saw that he was curled up, on the floor, with his thumb stuck in his mouth, sound asleep. "I thank you two for wearing the little guy out," she said as she walked over, scooped her son up in her arms, and added that she needed to put him to bed.

Getting to her feet Miranda replied, "That's alright darling we need to be going anyway," then she and AJ took their leave. As they walked across the drive to Miranda's door she turned to him and asked, "Would you like to come in for dinner? I'm sure I could throw something together without too much trouble. I'm just sorry there aren't any brownies left."

He smiled down at her and said, "The other half of the batch is in the fridge at my house. Would you like to come home with me for dinner?"

Miranda's eyes closed as a torrid scene of her and AJ entwined among the sheet of a king size bed flashed through her mind. She knew it must have been AJ's bed because she only owned a queen sized one. Opening her eyes to dispel the vision, she blushed lightly, and said, "I'd love to, AJ."

Not knowing the reason for her blush, he was still pleased she had agreed. "Do you need to get anything from the house before we go?"

Miranda smiled and wondered what he would say if she told him she needed to grab a toothbrush and clothes for the morning. She simply said, "No." Then let him escort her to the Escalade. She enjoyed the forty-minute drive to his home because he had reached out to capture her hand and didn't let it go.

Once they were in his kitchen, AJ asked Miranda to put some rice on and showed her where things where. He was busy heating up the wok. He got an assortment of vegetables and some shrimp out of the fridge, "I hope you like stir fry?" he asked.

"Almost as much as I like brownies," she grinned.

They had a pleasant dinner and polished off the brownies with cups of coffee while sitting on the couch. When they finished, AJ rose from the couch, offered her his hand, and when she stood next to him he reluctantly said, "I suppose I should be getting you home now."

Placing her hand on his chest she looked up at him and said, "You only need to take me home if you want to. This maybe awfully bold of me, but I want you AJ Chegwidden, and if you feel the same, I'd like to adjourn to that king size bed of yours."

Smiling down at her he asked, "How did you know I had a king size bed?"

Startled that she had almost given away her secret, she quickly recovered by saying, "I assumed a man of your size would need a bed of that size."

"Well you're right, I do have a king size bed, and I don't think you're too bold for what you said. I like an honest woman," he told her. "I feel I should be equally as honest with you. I don't usually go in for one night stands. I just want you to know that if we start something tonight, I want it to be an on going thing."

"I feel the same, AJ. It's been a long time for me. I haven't been in a relationship since my husband died. You're the first man that has come along that I have felt any strong attraction to."

"I glad you feel the same way. Come with me and you can check out my king size bed properly."

Going into the bedroom he tenderly took her into his arms and began kissing her. He ever so slowly removed her clothing, kissing and caressing every inch of skin as it was exposed. She was so lovely! It had been quite some time since he'd had a woman here in the house, and it felt just a bit odd. The last woman here was Meredith, and they had been engaged to be married. Remembering how badly that ended, he quickly turned his thoughts back to the woman in his arms not the one best forgotten!

To Be Continued….


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

If you wish the full version of this and other "adult" chapters please email me off list at Clairisant at gmail dot com.

Once Miranda stood nude before him, AJ paused a moment to admire her beauty. He had not been wrong the other night when he had told her that she was amazingly beautiful. He walked over to the bed and turning back the covers, he held out a hand to her and invited her to come to the bed with him. Placing her gently in the middle of his bed, he undressed as she watched with half closed passion filled eyes and then eased down beside her keeping his eyes on her all the while.

Kissing her, he cupped her breasts and thumbed her nipples, which then hardened into tight little nubs as she moaned. Her moan was like music to AJ's ears as he took her nipple into his mouth and started to suck. Miranda gripped his shoulders and pulled him to her. Being the gentleman that he was AJ raised his head from her breasts and tenderly looking into her eyes asking with concern, "Miranda, if it's been that long since you have been with a man I'm guessing that you're not using any kind of protection?"

"No there has been no need to, AJ. Do we need to wait?" she asked breathlessly.

"While I don't have a parade through here I was engaged about a year ago, so I'm pretty sure I still have a few condoms," he said as he opened the bedside table and saw he had about half a box left. Taking one out and laying it on the top of the table, he returned to her side.

She smiled at him as she caressed his cheek, "If this is going to be an on-going thing I guess a trip to my doctor is in order."

"That would be wise," he grinned back at her. "But just so you know I'm willing to do my share."

"I like that in a man," winked Miranda as she pulled him down on top of her.

"I'm always glad to oblige a beautiful woman," AJ said just before their lips met. He began kissing and nibbling his way down her body.

To Be Continued….


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Miranda rolled over and stretched as she opened her eyes to see the sun streaming through AJ's bedroom window. She was alone in his bed, but she could smell coffee brewing. Getting up she dressed and after finding his toothpaste and using her finger as a brush, she rinsed out her mouth and headed for the kitchen in the hopes of persuading him to give her a cup of coffee.

He was crossing the living room in sweaty jogging clothes with two cups of coffee when she came out of the bedroom. "I was going to bring this to you in bed," he told her with a grin and held out one of the mugs of coffee to her.

She slipped pass the outstretched mug of coffee and wrapping her arms around his neck whispered against his lips, "I'm not sure I have time for THIS in bed before we have to leave for work this morning," then she pulled his head down for a kiss.

When he lifted his head he chuckled, "I meant the coffee, Miranda."

"Oh," she sighed and pretended disappointed. "I thought we meant you," and ran her hands up under his 'Go Navy' shirt and pinched both of his nipples.

"I wish we had time for that, but if I'm going to get a shower and changed, and get you to your place so you have time to do the same, what you have in mind will have to wait until tonight."

"Why, AJ, are asking me out again tonight?" she winked.

Handing her one of the cups of coffee and lightly swapping her bottom as he walked past her to the bedroom, he teased, "No, I was actually inviting myself in," he grinned and winked.

Later that morning, Miranda returned to her chambers after hearing her first case of the day to find a beautiful Bird of Paradise flower arrangement on her desk. She didn't need to look at the card to know they were from AJ, but she grinned in delight when she read his message, 'I miss you already and I can't wait for this evening. Are you free for lunch?'

Smiling Miranda dialed AJ's cell phone number and waited for him to answer. "Chegwidden."

"I got your flowers, they're beautiful. I'd love to have lunch with you, just let me know what time and where to meet you."

"How about noon out front?" he smiled glad that she had liked his gift.

"Sounds good to me. I hope the time passes quickly I can't wait to see you. I miss you too," replied Miranda as she hung up the phone feeling almost giddy.

AJ leaned back in his chair as he envisioned Miranda's beautiful face. After his breakup with Meredith he'd thought he'd never allow himself to get close to another woman, but Miranda was different. He couldn't see her being dishonest or betraying him. His Miranda was as beautiful inside as she was outside. His Miranda? Now where had that thought come from?

Walking out in the sunlight Miranda saw AJ waiting for her by the Escalade door. Rushing over and wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him. "That was for my flowers," she declared.

"Well I guess I'll have to start sending them to you several times a day if I get a reaction like that," he grinned, opening the door and helping her inside.

"You don't need to send me flowers or gifts to get a reaction like that, just get within my arms reach," she replied with a wink.

"I'll have to remember to do that as often as possible," he said as he climbed in his side of the vehicle.

Just as they were pulling out of the guard gate Bud Roberts returned from an interview on his current case and noticed the two of them leaving together. He smiled and waved at them. When he got back into the office, he went to the break room to get his tuna salad sandwich that Harriett had packed for him that morning. Mac was in the break room grabbing a cup of coffee and Bud asked her, "Do you know why the Admiral and Judge Love were leaving together just now?"

To Be Continued….


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"I have no clue, Bud, why?" Mac asked him.

"Well they both looked pretty happy. I haven't seen the Admiral look that happy in a long time."

"After what happened with Meredith, I think he deserves to have some happiness in his life. She's a very attractive lady, let's hope she's good for him."

"Yeah and Harriett will be pleased to know that he's found someone to be with," Bud smiled as he bit into his sandwich. "She worries about him spending too much time alone.

"If Harriett had her way, she would have all of us married and in homes that had neat little white picket fences around them," laughed Mac. "Plus two point five children."

Bud laughed, "No, I believe she thinks four is the perfect number, these days."

"God forbid!" groaned Mac hurrying out of the break room with her cup of coffee in hand.

Arriving at Callisto's AJ and Miranda were escorted to a table where their order was taken and once they were alone, AJ reached out to take her hand. "I'm within reach again, but I guess it's my turn to kiss you," he said as he slowly kissed each finger and her palm.

"Feel free to reach out and touch me anytime," sighed Miranda enjoying the caress of AJ's mouth. "Do you think we're going too fast?"

"No, but if you're worried I can back off. I don't want to risk losing you, Miranda."

"No, AJ, I don't want you to back off, but neither do I want you to think of me as someone who sleeps around," she said biting her lip.

"Miranda, sweetheart, that never once entered my mind. We discussed the fact that I've been the first since your husband's death and I believe you. So if you don't want me to back off, then I say we let nature take its course, unless you're worried about the fact that I've had a few lovers since I've divorce? I was even engaged last year."

"I'm sorry about your broken engagement, were you able to remain friends?"

"No, I caught her in bed with another man. She wanted me to forgive her, but I couldn't get the image out of my mind, and her unfaithfulness was just too much for me."

"I can understand that, after you told me that you valued honesty above all else, I can see where that would be something unforgivable."

"I really hate to dwell on past mistakes, I just try and learn what I can from them and move on."

"That's wise of you," she smiled as she patted his hand on the table.

They ate lunch and talked about what they wanted to do that evening. AJ flushed just a bit when Miranda winked and said, "Other than the obvious?"

"Yes," he grinned, making a mental note to stop at the drug store and replenish his condom supply.

"So we're agreed that you'll come over for dinner this evening?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes we are. Would you like me to make a batch of brownies?" he teased.

With a sigh she told him that she could only allow herself a treat like that rarely and this was much too soon for another batch. "However, if you'd like to bring a clean uniform I'd like it if you stayed for breakfast," she invited.

"I keep a spare uniform at the office so I won't even have to go home to get one," he admitted.

AJ's thoughts were on the evening ahead as he left the office with his clean uniform, in it's dry cleaning bag, hooked over his shoulder and his cover tucked under his arm. That was how he breezed through the bullpen not even hearing PO Coates' call of 'Attention on Deck' or seeing the speculative stares of his staff as he left them standing at attention until he stepped into the elevator that seemed to open just for him.

He made a quick stop at the drug store and met the young ladies' surprised stare with a bland look as he placed three boxes of condoms on the counter. AJ wasn't sure if it was his age or the fact that he was getting so many, or a combination of the two, but he just calmly paid her and managed to get out the door before allowing himself to chuckle at the look she'd given him.

To Be Continued….


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Miranda greeted AJ at the door with a smile and a kiss. Tenderly taking her into his arms after placing the bottle of wine he had brought on the hall table, AJ kissed her deeply. "If you keep that up I might have to put dinner on hold until I've had my wicked way with you," she told him when he finally allowed her to come up for air.

"Is it something that can stand reheating?" he asked with a lecherous grin.

"It is as a matter of fact," she grinned back and led the way to the kitchen so she could turn off the stove and he could put the wine in the fridge.

Taking him by the hand she led him into her bedroom where she had just put clean sheets on the bed when she'd gotten home from work. She had even turned back the covers invitingly, but when she had done that, less than an hour ago, she hadn't known she'd be inviting him into her bed so soon after he arrived at the door.

"Your house is lovely Miranda, I noticed that we have the same tastes in colors and furnishings," he smiled at her gently.

"Yes I noticed that too when I was at your home," she said running her hand up his chest and letting it come to rest over his heart. "I have wondered why no woman had laid claim to your heart AJ. It is such a kind and caring one."

"I have had a few bad experiences since my divorce so I guess that I have become gun-shy about letting it become involved. As you know it wasn't that long ago that I was engaged."

"I know, but someone like you needs someone in their life to care for them as much as you care for others. If you keep giving out without getting love and kindness in return then you can burn out," she told him as she began to undo his tie.

"I have always believed that the more love you give out, the more that you have to give," he told her with a smile as he watched her undressing him.

"I believe that too, but you need to have someone giving back to you as well."

"Are you offering to love me Miranda?" he asked confused as to just where this conversation was going.

"Do you mean that in the physical or emotional sense, AJ?" Miranda said hoping to avoid the answer she knew that she wanted to give him, but wasn't sure that he was ready to hear just yet.

"I am guessing that you have plans to love me in the physical sense, since we're here in your bedroom and you are undressing me, so yes I was asking if you were volunteering to be the person that you said I needed to give me love and kindness."

"And if I were?" she asked.

Grinning, he replied, "Now I can see the lawyer in you, all you are doing is answering questions with more of your own."

"Alright AJ I might have spoke sooner than I was planning, but yes, I would like to be the person in your life that gives you love and kindness."

Stunned that it was now out there in the open, he couldn't find the words for a moment, and before he could think of what to say, she spoke again, "I've shocked you."

"A bit, how can you feel that way about me so soon? We haven't known each other long enough for love to have developed."

"I'm sure you've heard of love at first sight..."

"Yes I have. Is that what you are saying has happened here?" he asked incredulously.

"No, it isn't," she answered. "I found you attractive when we first met, but it took talking to you and coming to know your personality before I knew that you were the kind of man that I would like to love. Please don't think that I expect you to feel the same or make any changes in the way you act with me because of this. I just wanted you to know that, like you, I don't go in for one-night stands or meaningless relationships. In fact Tom and I had talked about becoming lovers just to relieve some sexual tension, but I could never quite bring myself to do that. I want to care for the man in my bed, and I do care for you AJ. I just wanted you to know that," Miranda told him as she slid his jacket off his shoulders and reached for the buttons of his shirt.

To Be Continued….


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"Miranda how can I help but act differently now that I know how you feel about me?" he asked as he stilled the hands that were about to remove his shirt.

"All I meant was that by telling you that I love you, I wasn't trying to push you faster than you were ready to go. AJ let's just let things develop in their own time and let me go back to loving you now," she said as she wiggled her fingers free and finished removing his shirt.

"I like the sound of that, my dear," he told her and in turn began to undress her as well.

When they stood before each other naked, Miranda sighed in pleasure as she looked over his body. It was an impressive sight, he was lean and muscled, he was also battle scarred in places, but that just made him all the more appealing.

AJ was taking his turn at admiring her too; he had always loved the sight of an aroused woman. Miranda's nipples were hardened in anticipation of his touch. She was a vision to his hungry eyes. He came up behind her and bent his head slightly to nuzzle the curve of her neck. He remembered how sensitive that area was when he was making love to her the last time.

"Ummm, AJ that feels so good..." she sighed as she leaned back into his embrace.

As she leaned into his arms, AJ placed his hands on her hips to steady her, then allowed them to slide around to her tummy, and slowly slid them up to caress her ample breasts. Her sigh of pleasure was all that he could have hoped for.

He continued to kiss and nibble along the curve of her neck, as his hands were busy with her breasts. Taking her hardening nipples between his fingers, he rolled them back and forth, causing them to turn into hard little nubs.

Turning in his arms, Miranda wrapped hers around his neck and standing on tiptoe lifted her face to his for a kiss.

AJ could not deny her something that he longed for himself, so bent his head and took possession of her passionate mouth. Their tongues dueled for control of the kiss and both came out the winner because of it. AJ nipped at her bottom lip and then sucked it into his mouth as he had found that she loved. He then trailed soft sensuous kisses over her chin and cheeks before returning to her mouth to once again lay claim to her wonderful lips.

Sweeping her up into his arms, he crossed the short distance to her bed and soon they were both lying side by side.

"Oh AJ I want you!" she sighed.

"And I want you, my dear," he told her as he reached into his pants that were alongside the bed and pulled out a condom that he had brought with him.

To Be Continued….


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

She looked at him with passion filled eyes and wondered where this man had been all her life, but she was certainly glad that he was in it now. When she could at last speak, she said to him, "You are amazing AJ!"

"I think you're pretty amazing yourself, my dear!" he grinned and gave her a light kiss on the tip of her nose.

A short time later they rose from the bed and began to dress before going to eat, AJ felt the extra condoms in his pants pocket from the boxes he had left in the Escalade, he had been thinking that it would be a good idea to just leave some here at Miranda's. Pulling them out of his pocket, he grinned at her and said, "Would it be okay with you if I leave a few of these here for times like this?"

"Sure!" she smiled back at him, glad that he was thinking into the future for them.

Reaching for the handle of the bedside drawer, AJ said, "I'll just put them in here then."

Miranda exclaimed, "No, AJ, not there!" as he pulled the drawer open and it was too late to stop him from seeing what it contained.

There was a moment of stunned silence as AJ took in the sight of the drawer's contents and then he turned to look at Miranda. She was blushing furiously and more embarrassed than she had ever remembered being in her life. "I tried to stop you…." she said.

"Why would you be embarrassed by this Miranda?" he asked sincerely. "A woman has needs just like a man and you had already told me that you and Tom had talked about releasing sexual tensions together. When you said you hadn't, or couldn't, then there would have to be a way for you to do this on your own. Please don't be embarrassed because I know you have pleasured yourself. In fact, some time in the future I would like to watch you do just that…" 

"Oh AJ you can't mean that! I couldn't….that's just so….so…."

"Intimate?" he asked trying to help her finish the sentence.

"Yes," she blushed again.

"And what we have together now isn't?" he questioned.

"Yes it is, but that's different. What you're asking me to do is to play with myself with my toys in front of you!"

"And I can't imagine a greater turn on than that. God, it's getting me hard just thinking about it," he tossed the condoms into the drawer and then drew her into his arms and pulled her close enough that she could feel his arousal.

"Why would that turn you on?" Miranda asked trying to overcome her uncomfortableness at the topic.

"Because, you would be doing it for me as well as yourself. You would be showing me what pleases you the most and I would be able to love you better knowing those things."

"You really mean this don't you?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes, I do. I'd love to watch you with your toys some time, but if you don't feel comfortable enough with me for that yet, I can understand. I'll just keep hoping that maybe someday you will feel ready for that."

"Oh AJ! You don't know that I already feel that I can share anything with you, so I will promise that someday soon we will do this together."

"Whenever you're ready and not before," he told her, kissing her forehead as she leaned into his arms. "Now how about dinner? I don't know about you, but I worked up quite an appetite."

Grinning, she replied, "I hope you like fajitas. That's what I was going to make."

"I don't think I've ever tried them, but I'm always open to new things," he told her with a wink that caused her to blush again at the sexual implications.

"You rat!" she exclaimed and left his arms to head for the kitchen. Laughing, he followed her.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I have all the ingredients chopped up and ready to cook. You just need to let me know what you like or don't. I have green peppers, onions, mushrooms, garlic, and chicken or beef or both."

"It all sounds good and as I said I'm pretty hungry so how about one of each?"

To Be Continued….


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

They made and ate dinner among much laughter and lingering glances. They took turns feeding each other bites from their plates and then sucking the juices off the other's fingers. By the time the food and three quarters of the bottle of wine were gone the sexual tension had built to such a fever pitch that it was tangible in the room. AJ made her feel like a young girl again and he also felt years younger when he saw the desire in her eyes.

"Miranda, I don't want you to think that the only thing I want from you is sex, but I want you again!" he told her. "I haven't felt like this since I was in my twenties! You are so desirable that I just can't stop thinking about making love to you!"

She gave a small laugh, "AJ you have no idea how that makes me feel to hear you say that. I'm flattered and giddy that you want me that way. I love you and want you to love me as often as you like."

He got to his feet and offered her his hand, "Then shall we adjourn to the bedroom my dear?" he asked.

"That sounds like a wonderful plan to me," she replied.

As they lay cuddled in each other's arms later AJ said, "I'm going to be out of town this weekend, my dear. My daughter always tries to come into town to see me for Father's Day, but this year she can't get away. So I told her that I would fly over for the weekend before you and I met."

Miranda shuddered and pushed herself up so she could look into his face, she said, "AJ, I have a bad feeling about your trip…..I don't think you should go."

"My dear, I know we are new in this relationship, but nothing bad will happen if I'm gone for two days."

"That's not what I meant AJ. I have enough faith in our relationship to know we will weather a few days apart, but I just have a feeling you shouldn't go."

"Nothing will happen to me, my dear. I've survived a war and several very dangerous SEAL missions, a weekend in Italy won't be anywhere near that bad, even if I do have a run in with my ex-wife," he smiled indulgently at her and then kissed her further protests away.

She let the subject drop as AJ's kisses became more persistent. Miranda made a mental note to talk to him more about it later.

AJ was going over his morning messages when PO Coates announced that Commander Rabb wanted to see him. AJ usually didn't see Harm till the staff meeting so wondered what he wanted so early. He soon found out that the reason was Harm had received another of the mysterious emails. Harm handed AJ a print out of the message that read, 'Your client has raped before and will again if released.'

"Do you have any leads on where these are coming from Sir?" Harm questioned him.

"I'm afraid not. Whoever is sending them has been very careful not to be discovered. All we have managed so far is to track the sender to public use computers."

"It's frustrating to feel that there is someone out there with seemingly inside information on a lot of our cases."

"Yes, it is, but I'm not sure what else we can do at this point to discover any more. It seems that since we haven't been acting on the advice in the emails, they have become more insistent. The sender appears to be frustrated. Maybe that will lead them to make a mistake and give us something more to go on."

"I hope so Sir," Harm said and after being dismissed, left AJ's office. The newest email came up at the staff meeting later that morning and the speculation that the sender might slip up if the messages were continuously ignored.

Because AJ had an early morning meeting with the SECNAV that he needed to prepare some notes for, he and Miranda didn't see each other that night. That was how he wasn't aware that she'd woken from a terrifying dream gasping for breath and sitting straight up in bed. Miranda had dreamed that Colonel Mackenzie's Vette had crashed because of something wrong with the brakes.

To Be Continued….


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Miranda couldn't go back to sleep after that so spent the time before going into work trying to figure out how to keep the Colonel from driving until the problem could be checked out. The only thing that she could come up with was to meet the Colonel in the parking lot that morning when Mac pulled in and claim that she'd heard something funny when Mac stopped the car.

Her plan worked just fine until Mac just grinned at her warning and said that she'd had the car serviced less than two weeks ago and that everything had been fine.

Frustrated that she hadn't been able to think of a way to keep Mac from continuing to drive her car till it had been checked out, Miranda spent all of her free time that day trying to come up with another plan.

Mac's car wasn't the only thing on Miranda's mind that day, however. When she met AJ for lunch she broached the subject that was also bothering her. "AJ the rape case that we talked about before is about to be dismissed today. Is there anything that you've heard or can do to stop that?"

"You know there isn't Miranda. The Ensign has an alibi…witnesses that swear he was with them at the time it happened. There's nothing more that can be done. Why is it that you are so convinced that he is guilty against all evidence that he didn't do it?"

She thought about telling him right then and there about her abilities, but she just couldn't. She didn't want to see that look of disbelief on his face over something as important as this. There just had to be some other way to make sure that this young man did not go free to rape again! "It's just something that I know, AJ. There is nothing that I can put my finger on, but I feel it in my gut that if he goes free he will rape, if not kill, and soon."

"I hope that you are wrong, Miranda, because there is nothing that anyone can do at this point other than if the witnesses somehow recant their testimony."

"I know," she sighed sadly.

They finished their lunch and Miranda went back to trying to figure out how to keep Colonel Mackenzie from driving her car home that evening. Unfortunately the only thing that she could come up with was a small act of vandalism. She headed out a little early and waited until the guards at the gate were busy letting a car out, and then Miranda bent down and let the air out of two of Mac's tires. She figured that if she only did one, that Mac or one of the guards could just put on the spare, but with two flats she would have to call the auto club. She waited near the door like she had just gotten there and as Mac approached, fell into step with her.

She was standing next to Mac when she saw the flats and heard her frustrated sigh. Giving her a sympathetic look, Miranda said, "Colonel why don't I give you a ride home and you can call the auto club on the way?"

"Oh I couldn't impose Judge," Mac told her. "I can just call a cab."

"Nonsense! I don't mind at all. My car is right over here and I'd be happy to be of help."

"Well thank you, that's very kind of you Judge Love."

"Please call me Miranda, when we aren't in the courtroom titles sound so formal. Do you have plans for dinner this evening? I was thinking of stopping somewhere for a bite and I hate to eat alone…"

"I'm afraid that I have to take a rain check on dinner," Mac told her as the two of them got into Miranda's car. "I have some case notes that I just have to go over tonight, but I would love to some other night. I hate to eat alone too."

"Then we'll do it soon!" Miranda said cheerfully. She liked the bright young Colonel and was glad that she could save her from the fate she had seen in her dream the night before. Now if she could only find some way to convince AJ that his trip to Italy was a bad idea. Miranda hadn't had a clear vision of why like she had about Mac's brakes, but she knew that AJ should not leave town this weekend!

To Be Continued….


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Mac had called Harm that morning telling him that she needed a ride because her car was in the shop. He gave her the ride, but took the chance to once again give her a hard time about losing the Navakolf case the day before. Giving a resigned sigh, she figured it was the price for the ride and said nothing.

Her mechanic called as she was reading through her morning messages. Mac was informed that he had checked her brakes like she asked and found there was a weak place in one of the lines that could have ruptured at any time. She sat there stunned that Judge Love had been right, but there was something fishy about it all. There was no way she could have 'heard' a weak spot in the brake line, this gave Mac something to think about on her way to the staff meeting.

However that thought was driven from her mind when the Admiral told them that Ensign Navakolf had raped a fellow student the night before and was trying to kill her when he was seen and interrupted. Mac threw a quick glance at Harm and saw he was sitting across the table with a blank look on his face. "So our emailer was right once again," Mac stated.

"It would seem so, Colonel," AJ agreed.

Harm finally spoke in a stunned voice, "I really believed that he was innocent after his roommates swore he was with them."

AJ sat there remembering the two conversations that he'd had with Miranda about the case and how her feelings had been right, just like their emailer had been. He was going to have to see what her reaction was to learn that she had been right about this young man. His attention was brought back to the room when he heard Mac ask, "Could it be that the roommates are some how involved. Or did he pay them off?"

Bud chimed in with, "Might it be that he has some kind of hold over them? Something that was big enough to get them to lie on his behalf?"

"It's hard to say, but we have him dead to rights on this one. Both with the witness that rescued Cadet Lowman and once Abby Lowman regained consciousness she easily picked him out of a photo line-up," AJ told them.

The meeting returned to the normal proceedings after that announcement and it was soon dismissed as everything was covered. On the way out, Mac was reminded of her thoughts about Miranda and how she had 'known' about her brakes being faulty. She wondered if the Judge had feelings about this case too….could Miranda Love be their anonymous emailer? Mac was going to call her as soon as she got to her office and see if Miranda would have lunch with her so they could talk about that very thing. She thought about mentioning her suspicions to the Admiral first, but then thought that it would be better to come to him with facts rather than feelings.

After the staff meeting AJ returned to his office and stood at his long windows with his hands clasped behind his back. This was his thinking place. He was not conscious of it, but when he had something important or puzzling on his mind he just seemed to gravitate to the window. Today he was considering the 'feeling' Miranda had about Ensign Navakolf. As he stood there thinking, his mind went over everything he knew about Miranda and in doing so Clayton Webb came to mind.

AJ remembered seeing Clay leaving Miranda's office and that after finding out AJ knew her, Clay had told him to listen to everything she said. It didn't take long after that thought had entered his head before AJ was sitting at his desk and dialing Webb's number. A short time later AJ hung up frustrated as usual after trying to get information out of the annoying spy. Webb would tell him nothing about Miranda other than, 'if you're dating the woman why are you asking me about her?'. AJ could hear the smirk in Webb's voice and hung up on him without even saying good-bye.

To Be Continued….


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

The next thing AJ did was to pull Miranda's file. There he found that she had worked as a 'consultant' for both the FBI and the CIA. Knowing that he would get no more information from Webb, AJ wondered who else might know more about her and then he remembered his old friend Tom Boone! Tom had known Miranda for years and had said to him that she was 'special'.

Placing the call to Tom, AJ gave an exasperated sigh when he was told that Tom was out of town till Monday. He just resigned himself to not learning more until he returned from Italy.

Italy….he remembered that Miranda told him she had a bad feeling about his planned trip. They had a dinner date for that evening, so maybe he could find out more from her then. AJ wondered if Miranda's 'feelings' were like the ones Mac got from time to time. He knew that he had come to respect and trust in Mac's instincts.

Miranda was free for lunch and was happy to receive Mac's invitation to join her. She asked after Mac's car and was told that was why she wanted to have lunch with her to talk about it.

When Mac met Miranda for lunch they talked briefly about where to go and settled on McMurphy's because it was close, the food was good and the service was fast. Mac offered to drive since the Vette had been delivered back to the JAG lot by the auto club. Miranda agreed and the two rode off in the sporty little red car.

After they ordered, Mac told her guest what the mechanic had found in checking her brake line. Miranda nodded as Mac talked confirming what Mac had suspected. She just had one more simple test before confronting Miranda with her suspicions. Mac watched her face closely as she told her, "You know it was the oddest thing…the mechanic checked both flat tires and couldn't find a thing wrong with either tire. No cuts, or nails, or glass…it was as if someone had just let the air out of them."

Giving her a rueful glance Miranda said, "That someone would be me. It was the only way I could think of to get you to have your brakes checked. I'm sorry Mac and I want to pay the bill for you. It's the least I can do for causing the problem."

"The problem of probably saving my life?" Mac asked her.

"Ummmm."

"How does the information come to you? Visions? Dreams? Feelings?" Mac looked at the stunned woman across from her as she waited expectantly for an answer.

"What do you mean?" Miranda asked, still not ready to admit to the truth.

"I get visions," Mac told her. "When my little sister was thrown from her horse, I could see where she was and that she was okay except for a broken ankle and being scared. When Harm's, Commander Rabb's, jet went down I could point to rescue efforts to where he was in the ocean."

"You have them too?!" Miranda questioned in amazement.

"Yes."

"I get all three, dreams, visions, and feelings. With your brakes, I saw you in the car and crashing because they failed."

"And all the emails you've been sending to us to help us on our cases?" Mac asked gently.

There was a pause and then Miranda tried to bluff it out, "What emails?"

"It makes perfect sense now. We already knew it had to be someone from the inside. They just knew too much about the cases for it not to have been, plus the first ones were sent from the bullpen. Then after the Admiral posted a guard at night they were suddenly coming from the local library. You do know that I am going to have to tell him what I've found out…" she trailed off.

"But what is it you've found out? You know that I get feelings like you do, so if that is all you are going on, you could be the one sending these mysterious emails too…" Miranda trailed off too.

"I have gotten some of them, so that isn't likely," Mac said.

"You know better than that. That is the perfect cover. Send them to yourself to take yourself out of suspicion."

To Be Continued….


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

"Mac, I can't confirm or deny that I was the one sending the emails, but I need to ask a favor of you. I don't know if you are aware that AJ and I have been dating, but I have been trying to find the right time and place to tell him about this ability of mine. I'm asking you to give me just a few more days to find a way to tell him on my own. He's going to Italy this weekend to see his daughter, and that should give me some time to come up with a way to break the news to him."

Patting Miranda's hand, Mac said, "You might be surprised by how he takes it. The Admiral knows about my hunches and has never ridiculed me in anyway about them."

"He knows about your gift?"

"Yes, but I don't know that I would call it a gift. It happens rarely and only when someone I care for deeply is in danger. I'm guessing your ability is a much higher level?"

"I don't know about that, but I do get these feelings regularly. Sometimes several a day and most of the time they aren't about anyone I know personally."

"Like the Ensign Navakolf case? Did you hear that he was caught in the act of raping a cadet last night?"

"Yes, I heard, and yes I'd had a very bad feeling about him."

"I know….your emails were persistent."

Still not openly admitting anything, Miranda said, "I just wish I could have done more to stop it from happening."

"You did everything you could. There was just nothing more we could have done legally to hold him any longer. But we have him this time the Good Samaritan that stopped him and the victim both gave positive ID's on him. He'll go away for a long time. I just wish Cadet Johansson would come out of her coma and ID him too so we can pin that one on him as well."

"Don't give up on that hope, I have as good a feeling about that happening as I have a bad one about AJ's trip this weekend."

"What kind of bad feeling?" Mac asked.

"That's just it, sometimes I get more details than I could ever want and sometimes it's just vague impressions or bad feelings. I don't have any detail on this one, just a feeling that he shouldn't go."

"Could it be because his ex-wife lives close to his daughter and he might see her as well?"

"AJ thought the same thing when I asked him not to go. But it's not jealousy, it's a feeling of danger."

"Will you see him again before he leaves?"

"Yes we have a date tonight. Why?"

"Just that it will give you a chance to tell him about your gift. It would be a perfect way to keep him from going."

"Thank you Mac, I will keep that in mind," Miranda told her as they finished up their meal and headed back to JAG Headquarters. Both of them had a full afternoon ahead of them, and both had a lot on their minds as well.

Later that afternoon when the file for the new Navakolf case came across his desk, AJ knew that Miranda was more involved than he had even begun to imagine. When he saw the name of the man that had come upon the rape and attempted murder happening in the park, AJ knew that somehow Miranda had been instrumental in the rescue. The Good Samaritan that had saved Cadet Lowman's life was none other that Josh Boone, Miranda's son-in-law.

Because of Harm and Mac's involvement in the previous case against Navakolf, AJ asked that they sit second chair to Bud and Sturgis respectively on this new case. Bud would defend, and Sturgis would prosecute the case.

With her son-in-law as a witness in the case, AJ knew that Miranda could not sit the bench in this one, so checking the dockets, placed this new case before Admiral Morris.

He knew that Miranda and he were going to have a long talk that night at dinner, and he intended to get to the bottom of her involvement.

To Be Continued….


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Randi had just finished dressing for her date with AJ when her phone rang. A chill ran down her spine as she reached for the receiver and she picked up her keys and purse with her other hand. Somehow she just knew that when she left the house she would be heading to the hospital and not out with AJ after all.

Trying to calm a crying Nora, her mother promised she would meet her at the emergency room as soon as possible. She knew that Tom was out of town and even though she did know how to get a hold of him, Miranda thought it would be better to wait until she had something definite to tell him. However she did need to call AJ and let him know that she'd have to cancel their date.

Dialing AJ's cell phone as she headed to the hospital she worried how her son-in-law was doing. "AJ, I'm so sorry, but I'm not going to be able to keep out date tonight."

"Is something wrong, my dear?" he asked in concern as he pulled up in front of her darkened house.

"I'm afraid so. Nora just called to tell me that Josh is in the emergency room. It seems he was beaten up."

"I'm sorry to hear that Miranda! Do you want me to come to the hospital to be with you?"

"Oh thank you, darling, but I know that you have an early flight in the morning, and even though I still don't think you should go, I don't have any idea how long we will be. So why don't you have an early night?"

"I did want to talk to you about those feelings of yours, but this is more important. You take care of your family and call me if you need me. I've gone without sleep before so if you want me there with you just call."

"I will, and thank you for understanding."

"Have you been able to reach Tom to tell him what happened? I know he's out of town."

"I haven't yet, I wanted to get to the hospital and find out how Josh is so I have something real to report to Tom. I'll call him as soon as I know anything," Miranda promised.

"All right, and remember if you need me, call," he told her.

"I love you AJ!" she whispered into the phone as she ended the call as she pulled into the hospital parking lot.

Miranda found her daughter and grandson in the emergency waiting room both were crying and Nora was pacing with Randy in her arms. Going up to Nora, she instinctively reached out to take Randy, "Darling, what have you found out?"

"Nothing mom, they won't let me go back there to see him because I have Randy."

"Well, I'm here now and can watch him. You go and see Josh. Just let me know how he is when you can."

"Thanks mom!" Nora gasped and kissed her on the cheek before hurrying away.

After Nora left, Miranda managed to get her grandson calmed down and by the time Nora came back to the waiting room twenty minutes later he was asleep. Nora apologized for forgetting to come out sooner and ruefully admitted that if Pete and Sam, two of Josh's friends on the force, hadn't come in to question him, she might still have been in there.

"I understand honey. How is Josh?"

"He has two broken ribs, a lot of bruising, a black eye and a mild concussion. He had just come around when I got back there. They want to keep him overnight to monitor the concussion, but it sounds like he'll be fine. Sore for a while, but fine."

"I'm so glad darling. Do they have any idea who did this?"

"Josh is pretty sure they had some connection to the Navakolf case because the two guys said something about Josh being in the wrong place at the wrong time the night before."

"I'll bet it was Navakolf's roommates!"

"We think so too Judge Love," Sam said as the two of them came up to her and Nora in the waiting room.

"We're going to haul them in and have Josh identify them in a line up," Pete added.

To Be Continued….


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

"That sounds like a good idea. Thank you for telling us, boys," Miranda replied.

After they left Nora turned to her mother and said, "Mom even though Josh is going to be fine I'd like to stay the night with him, but with Randy…."

"I'll take him home with me Nora don't you worry about him. Tell Josh to get well soon for me and I'll see you two in the morning."

"Thanks mom, you're a lifesaver!"

"I know!" Miranda teased as she gathered up Randy and prepared to leave.

When she got home Miranda tucked Randy into the crib she kept for him at her place. Then looking at the clock decided it was too late to call AJ but knew that she needed to call Tom and tell him what happened to his nephew.

His groggy voice answered after several rings and Miranda started with an apology, "Tom, I'm sorry to wake you at this hour but I knew you would want to know what happened."

With dread clutching his heart Tom Boone asked, "Is it Randy, Nora, or Josh, Randi?"

"Josh was beaten up tonight, but he's going to be fine. Just a couple broken ribs and a mild concussion, but I'm afraid that it was my fault."

"Your fault? How could that be?"

"It was one of my visions. I saw a rape and asked Josh to be in the park where I saw it happen. He caught the guy, but tonight two men attacked him. We think it was the roommates of the rapist."

"I still don't see how that is your fault. What were you supposed to do? Let the rape happen? That's just not your style Randi. If Josh is going to be fine then there was no lasting harm done and if he can identify his attackers then you get three creeps off the streets instead of just one."

"You always know what to say to make me feel better. Thank you Tom."

"Speaking of making you feel better, how goes it on the Chegwidden battle ground?" he teased.

"We had a date tonight, but I had to cancel it because of what happened to Josh."

"I'm sure he understood."

"He did, he's a very special man!"

"That's exactly what I said about you when he asked me if I minded him dating you."

"That I was a special MAN?!"

"No you goof!" he laughed. "Only that you were a very special person."

"Thank you Tom, you're a wonderful friend."

"I know," he teased and they ended the call shortly thereafter.

Miranda sat next to AJ on the plane to Italy. They were somewhere over the ocean when the fasten seatbelt signs came on and the pilot's voice asked everyone to return to their seats. AJ looked over at her and then patted her hand reassuringly. "It's probably just some bad weather ahead," he told her.

Before she even had time to respond, the plane lights went out and people started screaming as they rapidly began to lose altitude. When smoke began to fill the cabin, AJ pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed a number. Sitting as close to him as she was, she heard her own voice from her answering machine say, 'Hi, this is Randi, I can't take your call right now so please leave a message.'

AJ said into the phone, "I'm glad yours was the last voice I heard even if it was just your machine. I want you to know that I love you Miranda." He clicked the phone shut and then turned to the woman sitting next to him that Miranda now knew was not her and asked, "Is there anyone you'd like to call Ma'am?"

The elderly woman smiled sadly and replied, "No, but thank you young man. I'm all alone in this world."

Taking her hand, AJ gave it a squeeze and told her, "No you're not, Ma'am, I'm here with you."

The woman smiled tenderly at him, almost lovingly, and even in her dream Miranda felt a fleeting twinge of jealousy. But that and everything else was blotted out in the next seconds as the screams filled the plane again and then-nothing!

To Be Continued….


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Saturday, June 18, 2005

0410 EST

Miranda's house

Georgetown, Virginia

Miranda sat straight up in bed, her breath gone as her mouth formed a silent scream. Gasping for air she remembered that Randy was in the house with her and that he had been though enough already tonight without being awakened by her screams. However, she now knew why she'd had such a bad feeling about AJ's trip to Italy. The plane was going to crash! She had to find some way to make sure that didn't happen.

Knowing that she would sound like a crazy woman if she called in her highly agitated state, she got up and made a pot of coffee and even forced herself to drink a cup before she placed the call to the airport. Miranda started by explaining that she knew they probably got calls like this often, but that she was a physic and she had seen their flight 410 to Italy crashing into the ocean. She begged them to check out the plane and was actually pleased when the person she was talking to said they would see that it was done.

She was making breakfast for herself and Randy when the phone rang. It was AJ wanting to know how Josh was. Miranda told him what had happened and that he would be fine. When he asked if they had any idea who could have done it, Miranda told him that they believed it was Ensign Navakolf's roommates.

AJ told her that he wanted to have a long talk with her about her involvement in that case, but that it would have to wait till he returned from Italy.

"You're still going?" she gasped.

"Yes, dear. Everything will be fine, don't you worry."

"On the same flight AJ?" she had to know.

"Yes, why?"

"Couldn't you please take a different flight?" Miranda begged.

"With it being a holiday weekend everything would be booked up, it's unlikely I could get another flight. Now I really have to run so I don't miss check in." he said and added, "I'll call you when I get home tomorrow night," and hung up.

So now Miranda knew either the person she had talked to earlier had been lying to her when he'd said he would have the plane checked out or that they hadn't found any problem with it. As she tried to focus on the dream she'd had, Miranda got another vision. This time it was of search boats on the site pulling up bodies from the wrecked plane. She knew it was still going to crash and she needed to do something more to prevent it. Knowing that sadly in this day and age bomb threats were taken seriously, she felt that was her only option. The plane was due to take off in less than two hours and she had to stop it!

She also knew that calls like that were traced so she put Randy into his stroller and walked down the street to the pay phone outside of the drug store. Using a tissue over her finger to punch in the number and then making her voice sound as different from her normal voice as she could, she placed the call.

Nora and Josh were just getting home when they walked up the drive, and after explaining that daddy couldn't hold him right then Randy went to his mom instead. They told Miranda that Josh had been able to pick Ensign Navakolf's roommates out of a line up and they were probably being arrested as they spoke.

Telling them how glad she was at that news, Miranda started into the house when she had a flash vision of AJ handing his boarding pass to an airline clerk. She still hadn't stopped the flight! Turning away from the house, she got into her car and headed for the airport. Still not sure what she was going to do when she got there Miranda found that she wasn't going to get very far inside the airport at all without a ticket. Purchasing the cheapest ticket to anywhere she put it on her credit card and then hurried through the security checkpoint. Running down the concourse to the gate his flight was to leave from Miranda prayed she would find the words to keep him off that flight.

To Be Continued….


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Miranda saw AJ right away; he was standing at the wall of windows staring out with his hands linked behind his back. His overnight bag was on the ground at his feet and her heart gave a lurch at how easily she could lose him forever. For a moment before she approached him, she wondered if he already knew he loved her or if it was something he had yet to realize. When she had the vision of him calling her from the plane, had he just then known as he was dying that he loved her, or did he know it standing there at this very moment, and would she ever know?

"AJ!" she called out.

Turning around he stared at her in amazement. "Miranda how in the world….." he asked as he walked up to her.

"I had to come, AJ! I had to find some way of keeping you from getting on that plane!" she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Why is it you have such a fear of me going on this trip, my dear?"

"Oh AJ, I just have the most awful feeling about this flight!" Miranda didn't realize that the two of them had drawn the attention of most of the people in the waiting area. "I just know that if you get on this plane that I will never see you again!"

"Why in the world would you think that? I'm going to be back tomorrow night," he assured her.

"AJ, Mac told me that you understood when she had hunches or feelings about certain things…"

"Yes, she has some kind of special ability that I don't understand, but I have seen enough of it to trust in it. Why?"

"Because I have the same kinds of feelings about things and I just know that you shouldn't get on the plane!"

Before AJ could respond to that, and elderly woman that Miranda remembered from her dream as AJ's seatmate, came up to the two of them and she placed her hand on AJ's arm, she smiled gently and said, "You should listen to her young man. It sounds like she has what my mama used to call the second sight. I know for one thing that if she thinks that strongly that you shouldn't go on this flight that I'm not going to get on it either."

Miranda saw out of the corner of her eye that there were a few other people in the waiting room that were nodding in agreement with the old woman, but most of them were looking on the scene as if they were crazy. AJ looked down at the tiny woman clinging to his arm, then at three other people that got up and left the waiting area, and then back at Miranda, he asked, "You think something is going to happen to the plane?"

"Yes, I do. I've seen it twice now, the plane is going to crash over the ocean and there will be no survivors," Miranda insisted quietly with tears forming in her eyes.

"I believe you, my dear," the older woman said and turned to gather up her belongings. "I am going to take another flight if I can get one, and if not then I just will see Italy another time."

Giving the commotion in the waiting room an angry once over, the desk clerk called for the pre-boarding of the flight. There was some hesitation and then people began to form a line to board the plane. AJ looked down at Miranda and kissed her forehead, with a smile he put his arm around her and walked with her to the window to pick up the bag he had left there. Then he turned them away from the boarding passengers. It wasn't until they had reached the airport entrance that AJ spoke, "I have the Escalade here. Did you take a cab or drive yourself?"

Reluctantly she admitted that she had driven herself. "Well I can come back for the Escalade later if you wouldn't mind giving me a ride?" he smiled down at her.

"I don't mind at all, would you like to go to my place so we can talk?" she asked knowing that they needed to.

"Yes and I should also call Francesca and tell her that something has come up and I will have to see her another time."

"I'm really sorry about you not seeing your daughter for Father's Day AJ, but if what I saw was true you wouldn't have made it there anyway."

To Be Continued….


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

They arrived at Miranda's house and she offered to make some coffee. AJ followed her into the kitchen saying, "Coffee is fine, my dear, but we do need to have a talk."

"I know we do AJ and I want to start by thanking you for trusting me about the plane. I just wish that there had been someway to convince the other people not to take the flight."

"Miranda if the bomb scare didn't do that then nothing that you could have said would have," he stopped speaking when he saw the guilty look on her face. "Did you have something to do with that too?"

"Yes I did," she admitted. "I had called in early this morning to tell them that there was something wrong with the plane and either they didn't check it out or they did and found nothing so after the second vision I had I called in a bomb threat hoping that would get the flight canceled."

"It only delayed it, just long enough for them to search the plane and find nothing, that was why we were still there waiting to board when you got there. So you had more than one vision about the plane crashing?" he questioned.

"Yes the first was a dream and then two visions after that."

"Will you tell me what you saw?"

They sat at the kitchen table waiting for the coffee to brew and Miranda began to explain her dream. How she had seen him sitting next to the old lady that had believed her in the waiting room and how the plane was loosing altitude and filling with smoke. "You talked to the lady and were so kind to her. She told you that she was alone in the world and you held her hand saying that you were there with her," she told him with tears filling her eyes.

"Was that all? Why did she tell me she was alone in the world?"

"You had offered her your cell phone when you knew that the plane was going down."

"Did I call anyone?" he asked watching her face closely, there seemed to be something she was leaving out and he wondered what it could be.

"You called me," Miranda admitted softly and got to her feet to pour them each a cup of coffee.

As she placed AJ's cup in front of him on the table he reached out and took her hand pulling her around in front of him as he scooted his chair back. He gently pulled her down onto his lap and then tilting her face up to his, asked, "What did I say to you Miranda?"

"You didn't talk to me. You got my machine…."

When she trailed off, he determinedly pressed on, "What message did I leave?"

"AJ, I don't know if it was just the emotion of the moment or not."

"Did I tell you that I love you?" he asked tenderly.

"Yes…and that you were glad my voice was the last you heard even if it was just my machine. How did you know?" she asked stunned.

"Because I was going to tell Francesca about the wonderful woman I had fallen in love with and find out how she would feel about me getting married."

Kissing the tip of his nose with a giggle, Miranda told him, "She'll be fine with it. She and Nora will be my attendants."

"Oh they will?" he laughed. "So our whole life is already mapped out? I don't have to do a thing? Like asking you…."

"Well it's always nice to be asked…"

"I'm pretty sure I can get around to that this evening some time, but there are a few other things that need to be gotten out of the way before we can concentrate on pleasure."

"I know, but before we get to those things, why don't you call your daughter so she knows she won't have to meet you at the airport?"

AJ nodded and flipped open his cell phone, placing the call to Francesca. When she came on the line he spoke to her in Italian and she answered him in English. It was a game they had started after reopening their relationship several years ago. He explained that something important had come up at the last minute and apologized for not making it there for Father's Day.

To Be Continued….


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Francesca understood because she'd had things come up in her business as well that had prevented her from doing something that she wanted, when she wanted, as well. Then AJ smiled at Miranda and told his daughter that he'd met a very special lady that he wanted her to meet soon. Francesca sounded very pleased at the news and told her father that she was looking forward to meeting his ladylove.

AJ hung up with a smile on his face and told Miranda what had been said during the call. They discussed that for a while and then AJ turned the conversation back to Miranda and her abilities. "Miranda, I need to know that the emails that my lawyers have been getting are going to stop," he told her as kindly as he could.

"But I understood from Mac that they had been helping…"

"Yes they did, but it can't continue. We can't have someone out there helping in that manner. I checked your file when I finally put it all together and I am wondering why you stopped working for the CIA and FBI? It would seem that both of those positions would have been better suited to your gifts that a position on the bench."

"I know that they were, but I was getting so burned out on that work," she sighed.

"Does the Navy even know what it is that you do?" AJ questioned.

"I don't think that it has ever been spelled out to them. Why?"

"Well I may be off base here, but I was just thinking that you might be of quite some help to Tom Boone in his anti-terrorist work," AJ suggested.

"That's not a bad thought at all!" she exclaimed and then grinned as she added, "But it would mean I wasn't in the same building as you are any longer…"

"And if things progress the way I think they are going to, the Navy might see that as a good thing. Why don't you let me put in a call to the SECNAV on Monday and see how the wind blows about you working for Tom?"

"AJ I think that is a wonderful idea!" she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"It was you that sent Josh to the park Thursday night to catch Navakolf in the act wasn't it?" he questioned as she returned to her chair.

"Yes, but he was supposed to get there a bit sooner. I couldn't pinpoint the spot or he could have kept the rape from happening all together. But I felt so guilty when he was beaten up by the Ensign's roommates!"

"That wasn't your fault!" AJ started to protest.

"I know, darling. Tom set me straight on that one! He made me see that we got three scumbags off the street instead of one. Had you heard yet what they found when they went to arrest Carlisle and Grant?"

"No, what did they find?"

"It seems that the rapes were just the start of the crime! Navakolf would video tape what he was doing and then Carlisle would edit the tape, and Grant was in charge of selling it on the internet."

AJ shuddered and said, "To think there are people out there that would buy something like that."

"Apparently quite a number of them. They also found a duffle bag of cash hidden in their closet. It seems that they were raking in the money!"

"Then Tom's right that it's a good thing those guys are off the street," AJ sighed. Then he noticed a sudden change in Miranda, her face went blank as if she were far away, and then her head dropped into her hands as she began to cry. "Miranda?!" he asked going down on his knees in front of her chair and wrapping his arms around her. "The plane?"

All he got in response was a gulping gasp as she nodded her head. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her into the living room where he sat down with her in his lap on the couch. AJ just let her cry it out. Several minutes later when she could pull herself together enough to talk she sobbed, "All those people! Oh AJ if there had only been some way to keep them off that plane!"

To Be Continued….


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

"Miranda you did everything you could! You even broke the law by calling in that bomb threat. What more could you have done?"

"I don't know, but there had to have been something!"

"You kept some of them from getting on, you should be proud of that."

"I would have saved them all if I could, but I'm so glad that you trusted me!"

"So am I, my dear. I'm also glad that I already called Francesca so once this becomes public knowledge she isn't frantic about me being on that flight."

"We should also call Tom so he knows that I was able to keep you from getting on the plane."

"Good thought," he told her.

She got up from his lap and looked around as if realizing for the first time that they had moved from the kitchen. "You had other things on your mind," he grinned at her.

"I guess so," she smiled sadly. Picking up the phone she dialed the number to Tom's hotel and when there was no answer she left a message for him to call her as soon as he got in.

As Miranda hung up the phone her tummy growled reminding her that all she'd had since lunch the day before had been coffee, coffee, and more coffee. With a rueful smile at AJ she asked if he'd like some lunch too since she had to have something to eat. After he admitted that he was hungry, she went to the fridge to see what she could throw together.

She asked if grilled ham and cheese met with his approval and after getting a resounding 'yes' added that she had a batch of homemade potato salad too. "You are a woman after my own heart," he sighed.

"Yes I am!" she giggled.

He liked that sound, he hadn't heard it in a while since they had been dealing with such serious subjects recently, but he found that the sound of her happiness lifted his spirits even more than he would have thought. Giving a secret smile he reminded himself that that was love was all about.

They ate and chatted about family, he told her about Francesca's younger days and their reunion after many long years apart, and she told him how it was raising Nora alone after her husband had died. She was in the middle of a sentence when she stopped and got up, going over to the small TV on the counter there in the kitchen she turned it on and they sat and watched as the first news reports of the crashed plane came on the air.

Almost before the report had finished, Miranda's phone was ringing; she picked it up and handed it to AJ without answering it herself. At his odd look, she smiled sadly and said, "It's Tom calling to find out if you were on that plane."

"Tom?" AJ questioned into the receiver rather than saying 'hello'.

"AJ?! How the hell did you know….Oh never mind! Randi told you! I saw the news and knew that was the flight you were going to Italy on…don't scare the shit out of me like that again!" Tom Boone growled.

"That's why Miranda left word for you to call her as soon as you got back to your hotel," AJ told his old SEAL buddy.

"I caught the news while I was out. I haven't been back to the hotel yet," Tom informed him. "Does your daughter know you weren't on that flight?"

"Yes, I called her as soon as we got to Miranda's from the airport. Now since I have you on the phone anyway, I had a question I wanted to ask you…."

Tom interrupted him to ask one of his own, "Does it involve having my Mess Dress uniform cleaned?"

AJ looked at Miranda and wondered if she had already talked to Tom about their relationship, "Not yet, but hold that thought, I might be working around to it. The idea I wanted to run by you involved Miranda…."

Once again Tom jumped in, "Well, I figured it was her you would be marrying!" he laughed.

"Tom has Miranda said something to you about that?" AJ asked staring right into the eyes of the woman they were talking about. At her blush he had his answer before Tom replied.

To Be Continued….


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

"Do you really think that you will ever have a secret from a psychic? Just try and surprise her with a gift!" Tom advised.

"I see…so what was it that she told you?" AJ asked his oldest friend.

"Just a date on my calendar to keep free…" Tom trailed off with a chuckle.

"And I suppose you're not going to tell me what that date is?"

Laughing heartily now, Tom told him, "No, but once you get all the plans made I'll confirm it with you!"

"Thanks old buddy," AJ grumbled and hung up the phone. Still staring at Miranda, AJ said, "Well, let me see if I have all this straight in my head…You already know, without me telling you, that I love you and was going to ask you to marry me. You have your attendants picked out and know that I would ask Tom to be my bestman. He told me that you even know what date the wedding will be. Have I left anything out?"

At first Miranda didn't know what to say, she didn't want to ruin what she knew that they could have together. Her visions were just glimpses of a possible future and she knew that as soon as she saw them that there was always the possibility of change just because she had seen what was coming. So there was a chance that she could say the wrong thing here and lose her future with this wonderful man…"AJ, I've had this ability since I was a tiny child and am so used to it that at times I forget how it strikes someone who is new to it. I'm sorry if my glimpse of what our future could be has upset you. There is nothing that I wouldn't do to make this easier on you…would it be better if I didn't tell you what I saw coming?" she asked with a worried frown.

"Miranda you just saved my life with one of your glimpses! How could I sit here and tell you that I want you not to tell me?! It will take some time to get used to it I suppose. Others around have had time to adjust and accept it, which is all I think I need. I guess that part of it is that I never thought I would feet this way again, and here you knew about it before I did! It is a bit disconcerting!" he admitted ruefully.

"I'm sorry about that AJ, but I have to tell you that it doesn't mean any less to me for having known it early. My love for you will only grow stronger over the years."

"So I guess I should start by telling you that I do love you, and I do want us to have a future together," he told he with a tender smile.

"You already know that I love you too and I do think that we can have a wonderful future together."

"My love, will you consider facing that future with me as my wife?"

"Yes my darling AJ, I would be honored to be your wife and face whatever future the will bring for us."

Taking her into his arms, AJ held her close and began to softly kiss her. She was such an amazingly wonderful person and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. As Miranda melted into his arms, their kisses became more heated. She ran her hands over his head, Miranda found his baldhead so appealing.

AJ loved the feel of her hands on him even if he couldn't understand her attraction to his lack of hair. He brought his hands up her back and pulled her even closer to him. Her sigh of pleasure as her breasts came into contact with him was music to his ears. She arched into him and her sigh turned into a moan.

"AJ make love to me please!" she pleaded as she got up from his lap and took his hand to lead him into her bedroom.

"I was thinking the same thing," he told her as he willingly followed her.

To Be Continued….


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

They entered her room and began to undress, Miranda paused to look at him, she loved watching his nude form being revealed as he undressed for her. "AJ we've never talked about whether you want anymore children or not."

He stopped in the middle of unzipping his jeans and asked, "Children?"

"Well, we've never talked about it…" she was unsure about going on because she couldn't read how he was feeling.

Sitting down on the end of the bed he patted the area next to him inviting her to sit with him. "I suppose in the last several years I haven't given it much thought at all. Marcella and I always talked about having several, but with me away so much it didn't happen. Do you want more children Miranda?"

"I was just thinking that since we both had daughters…and most men want a son to carry on the family name…"

"Since my daughter is in her thirties and your's is in her twenties it might be a bit late to start all over again. There are enough other Chegwidden's in the world to carry on the name. So unless you want more children I'm just as happy to spoil any grandchildren we have and then send them home to their parents."

"That sounds good to me too. I have an appointment with my doctor this week so I'll have a talk with her about having my tubes tied rather than going on the pill."

AJ looked a bit startled that she was ready to do something that final after such a short conversation about it…unless this was something else she had known in advance… "Miranda that seems to be a big leap from the talk we just had. Is this something else that you already knew the outcome of?"

"No! Why would you think something like that?" she asked pulling away from him a bit.

"Because a surgical procedure seems very final."

"Are you likely to suddenly decide that you want a child a few months or years from now?"

"No…"

"And neither am I, so why fill my body with chemicals or continue to use condoms when there is a way to make sure that we don't have any unplanned surprises?"

"I guess that does make sense," he admitted.

"AJ, I know that there's a lot of things that we don't know about each other yet, but I would hope that in loving me you can at least trust me not to deceive you like that."

"I do trust you Miranda, but I just don't know how this ability of yours works yet. I don't know if somehow you just knew what my answer would be when you asked me about children…I just felt that having your tubes tied was a pretty major step. What if something were to happen to me and you met someone that did want you to have another child?"

"What makes you think something is going to happen to you? And if, God forbid it did, that I would ever want someone else? I am over forty now a mother and grandmother, I really don't have any desire to have any more children and since you don't either, I see no reason not to do something to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Then if that is the case I should be the one to have the vasectomy. From what I understand it is an out patient procedure and not as invasive as what would need to be done to you."

"AJ! I would never ask you to do that!"

"You didn't Miranda. I'm the one that suggested it. If you like we can talk to your doctor about it together, but I'm willing to bet that since I am willing to have a vasectomy that she will agree that is the best choice."

"AJ are you sure?"

"Yes, darling for all the same reasons you are."

"You are an amazing man!" she told him wrapping her arms around him and kissing him deeply.

"And I think we've already determined that you are pretty amazing too," he whispered against her lips as he drew her closer. "Shall we pick up where we left off?" he asked.

"Mmmm that sounds wonderful, but I think I'd like to make one change."

"What's that?" AJ questioned with a grin, fairly sure from the look in her eyes that he would like whatever she had in mind.

To Be Continued….


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54 PG

He was not disappointed when Miranda suggested, "Instead of us undressing ourselves, I'd like to undress you my love."

"Did I mention to you earlier that I was a very willing man?" AJ asked with a chuckle.

"Yes I seem to remember that," she replied with a giggle, and sliding off the bed, she went down on her knees in front of him and reached for the zipper on his jeans.

"Just how do you plan on getting these jeans off with me sitting here?"

"Well, you could stand up and make it easy or I could push you back and take them off you the hard way…"

He got to his feet with a smile and said, "I think the easy way will get us to the pleasure faster don't you?"

"Yes I do," she answered as she slid his jeans down his legs. She was disappointed to find that he was wearing underwear. Whenever they had been together before she had found that he went commando, except when he was in uniform. She just had to know…"AJ, why underwear?" Miranda asked from her kneeling position in front of him.

"If you remember I was going to see my daughter, not on a date with a hot woman, darling!" he laughed.

"You think I'm hot?" she questioned with a pleased grin.

"You know I do!" AJ told her as he watched her remove his briefs and helped her out by stepping out of them. Then he reached out to pull her up from her knees, to stand in front of him so he could finish undressing her. As he did so, he placed tender kisses on every inch of flesh that he exposed. Miranda was soon breathing as heavy as he was.

To Be Continued….


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

"I take it that you want something from me, darling?" AJ teased the woman kneeling next to him.

"You know it sailor!" Miranda smiled and beckoned him to her with a wiggling finger as she laid back on the bed. "Bring that ship into my harbor, Admiral!"

"I'm sorry, Ma'am…. Admiral's don't do the 'bringing in'!" he shook his head sadly.

"Well then I'll have to take matters into my own hands it seems!" she said as she got back on her knees and pushed him down onto the bed.

"I like it when you take my 'matters' into your hands, darling!" he sighed as he leaned back with his arms folded behind his head and watched her.

In the afterglow of their lovemaking they murmured to each other words of love and were asleep within minutes.

The next two months flew by for the happy couple. Harriett Roberts had taken the July fourth weekend to throw an engagement party for Admiral Chegwidden and Judge Love. All of their JAG family was there as well as Tom Boone and Miranda's daughter, son-in-law and grandson.

Francesca couldn't be there for the engagement party. As she had told her father when he called to tell her the date for the wedding, she had fashion shows scheduled each weekend from then until the actual wedding date. She had been amazed that her father had chosen so well. AJ smiled at Miranda who was sitting next to him when he made the call. He went on to give Francesca a brief run down on her future stepmother's gifts. Francesca was skeptical, but willing to give her father the benefit of the doubt.

When AJ had placed the call to Tom to tell him that he and Miranda had set a date, AJ was not surprised when Tom was the first to mention August 20th during the call. "So how long have you known I was getting married then?" AJ asked his longtime friend while shaking his head resignedly at Miranda who had the courtesy to look shamefaced.

"I think it was right after your first date," Tom replied.

"That early?!" AJ was stunned that Miranda had known almost from the first that the two of them would fall in love and marry.

"If it couldn't be me, there is no one I would rather see Randi with than you AJ. Take care of her."

"I will, old friend. Are you sure there are no hard feelings that will keep you from being my best man?"

"Not a one. In fact I told Randi that if you didn't ask me that I would be happy to walk her down the aisle."

"Thanks Tom, I needed to know that."

"No problem, old friend, just love her like she deserves!"

"I plan to!" AJ told him as if making a solemn vow. He hung up the phone and took Miranda into the bedroom telling her that Tom told him to!

"Oh! So you need his permission to make love to me now?" she teased.

"No darling, any excuse is more that enough for me."

To Be Continued….


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

August 20th was a perfect day, or at least the weather looked like it was going to be. There was just a hint of the coming fall in the air and yet, it was just the right temperature for everyone to enjoy being at an outdoor wedding.

Francesca had arrived the night before and she and Miranda had hit it off instantly just like Miranda had informed AJ they would with that knowing grin of hers. AJ had been pleased that this prediction had come true.

He asked Francesca to be in charge of greeting their guests while he and Miranda dressed for the wedding. It had been decided that Miranda would move into AJ's house and they surprised Nora and Josh by giving them the title to Miranda's house. Over the last two months Miranda had been working on moving some of her things in and combining their lives. She had actually been living with him fulltime for the last six weeks.

However, today he wasn't in the room with her, as she got ready for the ceremony with Nora's help. AJ was down the hall in the guest room getting dressed.

Admiral Boone had been called out of town on Tuesday, but the SECNAV himself, who was to be among the select few guests at the wedding, had promised Tom would be back in time even if he had to arrange for a police escort from the airport! But Tom would be cutting it close, that was why he was wearing his dress uniform when he boarded the plane in Hawaii. It got him a free upgrade from business class to first class from a flirtatious stewardess though, and he also managed to get her phone number before the plane landed.

Tom got his car from long-term parking and broke several speed limit laws getting to AJ's house. As he hurried up the steps he was pleasantly surprised to see a dark haired beauty answering the door. She smiled at him and he gave her the full effect of his 'Hi beautiful, I'm available if you're interested' smile. He knew he was running late, but he wouldn't have been human if he hadn't smiled at the lovely lady who was not wearing an engagement or wedding ring.

He quickly told her he was the best man and asked where the groom was. She pointed to the guest room and Tom promised her he would see her later. Her smile brightened at that and Tom took it as a good sign as he nearly ran down the hall.

AJ seemed calm and at ease as he finished dressing for the ceremony. He even spent a few minutes razzing Tom for his tardiness.

"Hey! You're just lucky I'm here at all! The lovely Hawaiian ladies didn't want to let me go!" Tom protested.

"Ha! They probably got together and helped you pack! Then drove you to the airport!" AJ taunted in return.

"Well Moiya did drive me to the airport, but only after a night of heavy passion!"

"Sure!" AJ hooted.

"It's true! And the stewardess on the plane gave me her phone number and to top it all off the hottie you have answering the door, gave me the once over too! I might be spending your wedding night doing the same thing you will be!" proclaimed Tom.

"Was this 'hottie' wearing a teal bridesmaid dress, with dark hair and eyes?" AJ demanded with a frown.

"As a matter of fact, she was! So you'll introduce me later and put in a good word for me?"

"That 'hottie' is Francesca! My DAUGHTER!" AJ growled.

Stunned Tom stood there with his mouth hanging open. "Sorry old man, I didn't know. Remember I've never met her…she must take after her mother because she sure doesn't have any of your ugly features!" Tom chuckled when he could finally find his voice.

"It doesn't matter who she takes after, you keep your hands off of her!" AJ warned.

"Hey! Like I would mess with your daughter! Give me some credit!"

"I know how you are with women, you were just bragging about all the women in Hawaii and the one on the plane too! So just keep your distance from Francesca, OLD MAN!" he growled.

To Be Continued….


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

As the women waited nervously, staring out the door to the backyard, the men took their positions and the music started. AJ stepped up to the arch covered with ivy and yellow roses. Chaplain Turner stood there waiting and smiled at AJ. Tom and Josh stood just a few steps away. AJ and Tom wore their dress uniforms and Josh also had his dress police uniform on.

The music started and Francesca began her walk down the isle wearing a teal colored silk dress, it was an ankle length halter dress. She was carrying several fronds of bird of paradise flowers. Glancing at Nora's husband Josh, she thought how well suited they were in the short time she had to get to know them. He was to be her partner for the ceremony after her Papa and Miranda were married. Although he was married, he was handsome, but was much too young to suit her tastes. Looking at the best man that she had briefly met at the door, she knew that he was Tom Boone her father's oldest friend. He was certainly more her type of man! She would have to make sure she saved several dances for him.

Stepping up next to her father, Francesca smiled and kissed his cheek before moving to take her position. Nora came down the aisle next, wearing the same style of dress, but hers was in ocean-blue. Smiling at the three men as she moved slowly towards them, she loved all three of them. Her husband was first in her heart, and Uncle Tom was just like a father to her, and now mom had found this wonderful man to make her happy. As she took her place next to Francesca, everyone turned to watch for Miranda.

Gliding out the door and into the light Miranda appeared and AJ's heart beat faster, she was absolutely beautiful. She started down the isle in her champagne colored lace dress. It had a round neckline and short sleeves; it fell to the ground with a scalloped hem. She carried a bouquet of lavender African violets. Miranda smiled and thought that the vision she had seen didn't come even close to the joy she was feeling today. Taking her place next to AJ, he reached out and cupped her cheek, whispering, "You're beautiful my love."

"I knew you were going to say that!" she answered and they both grinned.

Chaplain Turner started the ceremony by greeting the guests in the traditional manner and then began speaking about the commitment and joys of marriage. He concluded his words by saying, "So you could say, marriage was like guiding your ship of love into a safe harbor where you can guard and protect it from the stormy seas of life." He was about to have the couple begin their vows when AJ and Miranda, who had been looking at each other as he spoke, suddenly burst into laughter.

Their assembled family and friends were looking at each other, each hoping the person next to them could explain what the joke was, but no one seemed to know except the bride and groom themselves. And it seemed that it was a good joke because neither could stop laughing. One would just begin to get themselves under control and they would look at the other who was still laughing and they would start all over again.

Finally after several minutes, peace once again reigned. Chaplain Turner asked with a gentle frown if the bride and groom were ready to go on. Neither trusted themselves to speak and just nodded. Unfortunately it was their turn to actually speak their vows.

With eyes only for each other, AJ and Miranda barely remembered saying their vows. However they and everyone at the wedding would remember the kiss after they were pronounced husband and wife. Going down the isle, they walked through the ceremonial arch of crossed swords, just as Tom swung the sword and yelled, "Go Navy!" Miranda jumped in front of AJ. Unable to stop the swing of the sword it made contact with AJ's six.

AJ turned to glare at Tom while Miranda laughed. Tom just shook his head and said, "Sorry Squid, but she moved at the last second, she must have known it was coming!"

Pulling Miranda to him, AJ smiled and replied, "That's alright, she'll make it up to me tonight!"

Leaning into his body, she smiled and whispered, "Tonight and every night, darling. I foresee a very happy future for us."

"I know that, and I'm no psychic!" he declared just before his lips covered hers.

To Be Continued….


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

As the guests rose to greet and congratulate the bride and groom, Tom stood next to AJ in the reception line and leaned over to demand to know the joke he and Miranda had gone so hysterical over during the ceremony. AJ just grinned at him shaking his head and refusing to reveal what had been so funny. "Come on old buddy, you can tell me. I can keep a secret," whispered Tom.

"Yeah when hell freezes over! Now mind your own business, Miranda and I have guests to greet," grinned AJ as he put his arm around his bride.

"You know he'll be bugging me about it later," she told him with a teasing glance.

"And will you confess, my love?"

"Nope, it's our secret," Miranda promised. She was correct though, as the last guest had greeted her, Tom took her arm and pulled her aside to ask her what the joke had been. He left her side still frustrated.

After the cake was served and everyone was sitting down to eat, Tom stood and raised his glass, waiting for silence before he began to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen, nothing could give me more pleasure than to have my two dearest friends married today. To commit their lives together, rather than to continue living alone and end up being committed. They are perfectly suited, Miranda a judge and AJ a lawyer, Miranda a woman, and AJ a man, she's as lovely as can be, and he's as homely as sin! She has the patience of Job and he will try it on many occasions. They say opposites attract, and this is true in this case because no two people could be more opposite and yet so well suited. So please raise your glasses with me," he waited while they did and then continued, "To AJ and Miranda," and after a pause, just long enough for everyone to have taken a sip of their drinks, he added, "And to safe harbors!"

AJ spewed his drink across the table as he glared at Tom, then patted Miranda on the back to help her stop the coughing that Tom's toast had caused. "I'll get you for that later, old buddy!" AJ warned Tom.

"Well I wouldn't have done it if you had told me the joke," his old buddy claimed.

Later when the dancing began on the patio, AJ and Miranda took their traditional first spin around the floor. Tom turned to Nora and invited her to dance so the best man and maid of honor could join the bride and groom. Then as the only other attendants, Francesca and Josh took to the floor. A few moments later the DJ invited anyone that wanted to dance to join the happy couple on the floor.

When the first dance ended, and the floor cleared, Francesca headed right over to Tom to ask him to dance with her. His eyes flew to where AJ and Miranda were talking to Bud and Harriett and he worried what AJ would say about this, but he was too much of a gentleman to turn down a lady, and if the truth were known he wanted to have her in his arms.

They stepped onto the dance floor together and as the song began, they were swept away with the music. Staring into each other's eyes, they forgot that anyone else was present. Tom tried to keep himself under control, but it was so difficult when a beautiful woman was in his arms and pressing her body into his. He could feel himself beginning to react to her nearness. The scent of her perfume was filling his head and he wanted to sweep her up into his arms and carry her to the nearest bed and have his way with her.

That was how he knew that he would have to avoid her for the rest of the night! Tom was glad to see AJ approaching the two of them, with the intent of cutting in. Quickly spinning her into her father's arms, Tom left the dance floor with the hope that his oldest friend hadn't noticed his hard-on!

To Be Continued….


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Looking into his daughter's eyes, AJ said, "You do know that Tom is my oldest friend and the he is only a year younger than I am, don't you, daughter?"

"Si Papa, I know you are friends and the he is your contemporary," Francesca replied as they danced around the patio.

AJ knew that if he said any more it would just make Tom all the more attractive of a temptation for her. She had enough of her mother in her that she would do something like seducing Tom just to defy him, so he chose to say no more, and hoped that Tom would keep his word and leave her alone!

As AJ and his daughter danced, Miranda had approached Tom as he went into the house. She'd had another of her visions and knew that she had to nip the attraction between those two in the bud. Waiting for him to come out of the bathroom, she asked if they could talk in AJ's study. Once there, she closed the door and turned to him, "Tom you know that you're my dearest friend, but you and I need to talk about AJ's daughter!"

"Randi, save it! AJ's already given me a lecture about leaving his daughter alone, I don't need you doing the same."

"I know that you're attracted to her, but nothing should happen between you, Tom, no good can come of it!" Miranda warned.

"Is this the worried step-mother or the psychic speaking?" he wanted to know.

"A little of both," she replied.

"What was it that you saw, Randi?"

"You know that I can't tell you something like that Tom."

"You have before," he responded.

"Yes, but this is different, you would just say that you wouldn't do anything like that and…"

He interrupted with, "Anything like WHAT?"

"Tom…" she shook her head sadly. "You just aren't' going to listen to me are you?"

"Why is it that suddenly both of my closest friends feel that they can no longer trust me?!" he growled. Tom turned and left the room. He spent the rest of the evening avoiding all three of them. When he could finally leave without causing a stir about going early, he quietly left without saying good-bye to any of them

The guests were leaving one by one and both Miranda and AJ were glad to see the last of them leave. Even though Francesca would be spending the night at the house and not leaving for Italy until the next day, she was still family and not really a guest. They would be going to the airport with her, and after seeing her off, would be boarding a flight to Florida where they would then board the ship for their honeymoon cruise to the Virgin Islands.

Francesca tactfully said she was tired and retired to the guestroom as soon as the three of them entered the house. AJ had smiled at his bride and swept her up into his arms, carrying her across the threshold of the house. As soon as Francesca disappeared into her room, he took Miranda to the bedroom door. "Are you ready to begin your married life, Mrs. Chegwidden?"

"The sooner the better, my darling!" she smiled up at him from his arms.

"I still don't know what it is that you see in me, my love, but I am certainly glad that you do!"

"I see you through the eyes of love, my darling AJ. You are my heart, my light, my life, and I love you so very much!"

"As I do you, my love. You are my future, and it is looking brighter all the time!"

THE END


End file.
